


Illuminated

by GreenArchitect



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face painting with a dick tbh, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pampering, Sassy Barsad is sassy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, body art, but not as dildos, cum facials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a horrible tattoo. Bane is a great tattoo artist. Barsad is a sassy little shit. What's the worse that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love tattoos not only on my own body but on the bodies of others. Aside from being great insights into the person, tattoos are incredibly hot and who better to have them than my OT3? Not beta'd so if you see something off please let me know. Enjoy!
> 
> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen

**il·lu·mi·nate** iˈlo͞oməˌnāt/

_** verb  ** _

_ 1\. light up.  synonyms: light (up), lighten, throw light on, brighten, shine on, irradiate;  _

_ 2\. decorate (a page or initial letter in a manuscript) with gold, silver, or colored designs. synonyms: decorate, illustrate, embellish, adorn, ornament  _

Today was the day. John was finally going to get his awful tattoo covered up. He'd been wanting to do it for several years but he never had enough money or a decent shop to go to. Most of Gotham's tattoo parlors were just front businesses for drugs and weapons operations. The Gotham drug task force was doing its best to shut them down but as soon as one got raided and shut down, two more opened up and they would have to go through the slow judicial process again. 

  
John had heard of this new shop from a few of the older boys at St. Swithins. Apparently it was owned by two guys and it was also a tea shop. The tea shop was run by "some hot chick named Talia" who always gave them free tea on cold days and sometimes helped them with their homework.  John did some research and found that the place was clean without any ties to the local gangs or anything questionable. The tattoos featured on the website were nothing short of amazing. It seemed that both artist had been tattooing for awhile and even studied other methods in places like China, india, and some places that John had never heard of. All in all the Place looked pretty awesome. Even the name was kinda cool, Fiat Lux. It meant "Let there be Light" in Latin. 

So on his first day off he planned to check out Fiat Lux. He dressed quickly, pulling on some worn jeans and an old band shirt he liked to wear on the weekends along with a light jacket. He looked in the mirror appraisingly for a few moments before running his fingers through his slightly unkempt hair. He had opted to forgo his normal slicked back style in favor of letting his hair flop lazily over his forehead. Satisfied with his look, Blake grabbed his keys and made his way to the shop.  
  
Fiat Lux was a unassuming building on the outside but the interior was done in a semi arabian theme with the tea house in the front. The teahouse part seemed smaller with honey brown walls that had intricately drawn mandalas, like the one on the shop's logo, only they took up huge spaces and seemed to go on for forever.The floors were covered in thick woven rugs dyed in warm browns, oranges, yellows, and reds. As John walked toward the counter it felt very insulated and the little sound that was made by the other patrons was muted. There were only a few mismatched wooden chairs while the rest of the available seating was mostly oversized pillows that looked worn but well cared for. They had been arranged around various low tables that were covered with tattoo albums and random books.

In the center of the room there was a fire pit that had fragrant incense burning from it. The smoke wafted through the room and up a black metal funnel that had various symbols carved into it. Soft music played from somewhere and it mixed with the warmth of the fire and the comforting scent of the incense to create an overall heady feeling. Like there was cotton behind your eyes and things felt all around fuzzy. John shook his head to clear the fuzziness away as he made his way to the counter. A pretty looking young woman with clear eyes smiled at him. John guessed that she was Talia. “Hello. Welcome to Fiat Lux. What can I get for you?”   
“Yea uh I was hoping to get a tattoo from Bane?” The young woman’s smile widened and John tried hard not to blush. Sheesh just a little smile from a pretty girl and he was feeling special.  
“Oh? Well then you will need to go into the studio to make an appointment. Either Bane or Barsad should be there.” She pointed to a doorway towards the back of the building.  
“Ok thanks.” John nodded and walked through the door way into the studio.

The studio was brightly lit from hanging lamps and walls painted the shade of a blue sky. The walls were treated to more mandalas with the full range of colors. To the left, a man with a red scarf draped around his neck was doodling at a dark wooden desk. Blake didn't know if this was Bane or Barsad so he cleared his throat, drawing the man's attention to him. Wow this guys eyes! The man's sleepy eyes were the strangest, clearest shade of blue John had ever seen. They were just gorgeous.   
"Hello, I'm Barsad. Do you have an appointment?" Barsad smiled genially and John felt slightly charmed. His voice was lightly accented. Something British?  
"Um no I don't. I just heard about this place and thought I'd come check it out. Thought I'd get some new ink." John returned the smile with his best boyish grin. He wondered idly if Barsad was single. He didn't seem to be wearing a ring but these days that didn't mean too much.   
  
"Hmm well I’m completely booked for the rest of the afternoon." Was that disappointment John heard? "Let me see if my partner Bane has any openings." Partner, huh? That wasn't helpful either. John had heard that the place was owned by two guys but nothing about them being together like that. Maybe John had a chance. Barsad stood and walked to one of the two workstations to grab a leather appointment book.  John watched the sway of his hips in the dark jeans that hung about his hips. "You're in luck, Bane doesn't have anyone for several hours. So depending on what you want he could most likely fit you in." Barsad took his time letting his eyes run over John's body with interest. It made him feel like a pinned moth but it was the most attention he'd gotten from anyone in months so he wasn't going to complain. It also gave him a chance to get a good look of his own. Barsad was about his height with light brown hair and tanned skin that was set off by the red checked button down that he was wearing.Both arms were covered in intricate scenes. His right arm was a detailed pattern of blue waves that matched the color of his eyes. His other arm was wrapped in what looked like some kind of writing. He had a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken and set recently, the skin at the bridge of his nose still slightly swollen and pink. It made him look slightly dangerous. John liked them dangerous.  
  
"Do you know what you want, John?" Barsad quirked an eyebrow and smirked at John. He leaned back on the workstation bracing his weight on his arms. John wasn't sure they were just talking about body art and he blushed at the implication. Barsad chuckled and he struggled to recover from his embarrassment.  
"Uh yea. I want to get a cover up." He shed his jacket and pulled up his sleeve. Barsad's eyes flicked to the tribal arm band that John had gotten in a fit of rebellion.   
"That is one of the ugliest things I have ever seen in my entire life. Please tell me you were drunk when you got this." Barsad poked at John's bicep in disdain.  
"Hey I was 18! Tribal was the thing to get!"  
"Not so, my friend. Unless you belong to an actual tribe, and I'd wager a guess that you don't, you have no business getting a tribal tattoo" Barsad chuckled and poked the offending tattoo once more. "This atrocity must be fixed immediately." He turned and shouted towards a closed door in some language that sounded like Spanish, laughter still in his voice.  
  
The door opened and a giant stepped through it. Ok the guy wasn't really a giant but damn he was big as hell! John's eyes widened at the man's sheer amount of muscle that could be seen even through the zipped hoodie that he wore with the hood up. His eyes were dark but the rest of his face was obscured by a black  scarf with the lower half of a skull printed on it. He wore olive green cargo pants that were neatly tucked into black combat boots. John would've said that he looked like a douchebag but there was something in the way this man walked that told him that you didn't fuck with this guy. Atleast if you wanted to live.   
  
Barsad, clearly unfazed by this, jabbed his finger into John's arm once more and beckoned to the bigger man.”Look at this Bane. I haven't seen one of these hideous things in years." Bane reached out to touch John's arm and he jerked away slightly. Bane raised an eyebrow and sighed while Barsad snorted. "You have no need to fear me, little one" His voice was deep and sounded South American. John balked at the moniker.  
"I'm not little. My name is John." He scowled when the larger man simply chuckled.  
"Alright, John. What do you want me to do with this exceptional atrocity?" John continued to scowl but began and to share the few ideas he had yet the more he talked about them the more lame they seemed. Neither Barsad or Bane commented on John's ideas but he could read the small tells of disapproval in both artists.  
"Fine then why don't you come up with something better! You're the artist here." He had had enough quite enough of the judgement and let his anger get the best of him. It would serve him right if Bane just hauled off and punched him.   
  
Bane didn't haul off and punch him. Instead he burst into laughter that filled the room and seemed to vibrate in John's chest. John was sure that was just his imagination but he was startled, ok? Big guys like Bane don't usually laugh off someone being rude to them.   
"Alright John. Give me a day to design something for you. Come back tomorrow around two and we will see about giving you something more appropriate."  John tried to school his features. What? Was this guy serious?   
"Yes John. Bane is quite serious. You should count yourself lucky. Not many people wear an original tattoo designed by Bane." Barsad had reached over to stroke the larger man's shoulder and Bane returned the gesture by grasping Barsad's opposite hip, rubbing his fingers across the sliver of bare skin that was showing. Oh so they were partner partners. Regardless, John still felt his mouth go alittle dry and he licked his lips. Since when did he find hips attractive on a guy? Shit he really needed to stop before Bane decided to punch him.   
  
John jerked his eyes back to Bane and was once again thrown off balance by the man's behavior. Bane wasn't looking at him with murder in his eyes but the same appraisal that Barsad had treated him to when he first arrived. What was going on here?  
John cleared his throat and nodded at the two men. "Ok, I'll be back then. Tomorrow at 2. Right." He nodded again and attempted to walk out of the shop before he could embarrass himself any further. He barely heard Talia's goodbye as he rushed passed the counter and out the door. What a bizarre experience that was. And he was going to go back for more tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some very good answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one was a doozy! I tried to make it as realistic as I could with the tattoo terms and latin but please don't get mad if it isn't right.   
> As usual this is unbeta'd so if you find any errors please let me no. 
> 
> Otherwise hit that kudos button or leave some love!

John got up the next day and decided to go for a run around the park a few times. He wasn't sure why but he felt jittery every time he found himself thinking about his 2 o'clock appointment with Bane. Honestly it shouldn't have been a big deal. Lots of people got tattooed every day. Perhaps not by a ridiculously muscled guy who could probably put you in the hospital without breaking a sweat. But still. Perfectly normal transaction. Why was John so nervous then? Maybe it was because he was going to get to see Barsad again. John couldn’t deny that he thought the guy was hot and just maybe out of his league. Hell if he was with a guy like Bane he probably wouldn’t even be into a smaller guy like him anyway. But still….he checked out John….and so did Bane. John felt himself blushing for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. How was he going to make through a long tattoo session with Bane touching him while his boyfriend was probably going to be only a few feet away? And it was going to be long. Judging by the tattoo photos on the website, Bane didn’t do anything in halves. The body art that was tagged as original work looked pretty detailed and there was a disclaimer that said all original work took a minimum of an hour. An hour under Bane’s hands. This was going to be interesting.

John showered quickly and tried to eat something so he didn’t pass out or something equally embarrassing and made his way back to the shop. Talia greeted him with another sweet smile as soon as he entered. “Bane and Barsad are waiting for you. They seemed pretty excited to be working on you today. You must’ve made quite an impression. Take this. You’ll need it. Sessions with my brother’s can be exhausting.” She winked at him as she handed him a warm muffin that smelled absolutely heavenly.

“Thanks.” What did she mean by all that? John tried his best not to blush again but gave up when Talia giggled and had to give him a shove towards the studio door.

“Ah our sister has plied you with sweets to keep your energy up. Wonderful!” Barsad’s voice rang out from where he sat at the desk, his feet propped up lazily atop a set of books. “You’re a little early, so you can come sit with me and complete some paperwork while Bane finishes his meditation.” Barsad flashed another brilliant smile and John relaxed a little as he pulled up a chair near the desk and began filling out the paper work.

“Talia said that sessions with you both were exhausting. Why is that?” John tried to keep his voice steady as he handed Barsad the finished form along with his driver’s license.

Barsad chuckled and shook his head.“Our sister likes to tease. Sessions can be tiring for some clients but I doubt you’ll have any difficulties keeping up.” John was about to ask what he meant when Barsad glanced at the name on his license. "Why don’t you go by Robin?” “Doesn’t fit me.” John answered shortly. He hated the name. Well maybe not the name but the way people treated him when he used to use it. The other kid’s wore merciless with the jokes and adults just kept asking if his parents knew that it was a girl’s name. “I think it fits you perfectly. You have a lightness about you that it is quite refreshing. Besides you don’t look like a John. Such a common name for an uncommon man.” Barsad fixed him with a piercing look like he was reading John like a book. Before John could respond the office door opened and Bane stepped through.

“Hello John. It’s good to see you. Barsad and I weren’t sure you would come back” Bane was still wearing a scarf around the lower part of his face but he was just wearing a white tank top so John could see that his deep tan skin was just as covered in tattoos as Barsad. A boldly colored lion took up most of Bane’s upper right arm. It’s mane then dissolved into a intricate network of vines with white flowers dotting them. The other arm was dominated by what looked like extremely detailed armor all the way down to his wrist. John cleared his throat and tried to not stare as he looked Bane in the eyes.

“Yeah, well you told me to be here so I’m here. Your work is the best I’ve ever seen so I’d be an idiot not to come back.” Bane said nothing but hummed and waved John over to his workstation. “Barsad could you get the ink ready while I show John the design we’ve prepared. Barsad and I decided to work on this together after you left and I think that you will be quite pleased.” He turned and retrieved a sketch and handed it to John. John was speechless as he took in the image. The focus of the sketch was wicked looking longsword gripped by two hands that looked pretty banged up. The background was dominated with misty mountains.

“What’s that written the blade? Something in latin?” Bane smiled and nodded.

"Transit umbra, lux permanet. It means Shadow passes, light remains. Bane and I thought it suited you best. You’ve got a warrior’s fire in you, Robin.” Barsad had returned with a metal tray covered in paper and small containers of ink.

“Oh.” was all John could say as he watched Bane finish setting up before snapping on black latex gloves.

“What do you think, then? We can change anything that you want.” Bane had pulled out the tattoo gun but paused to look at him. “I think it’s amazing! If it looks this cool just as a sketch then I’m in.” John grinned sheepishly as both men chuckled.

“Very well then. Bane will do most of the line work and shading while I will do the coloring. Did you think I was going to let Bane have you all to himself? Not a chance, Little Robin.” Before John could reply, Bane grumbled something that sounded a lot like “You little shit” and Barsad sauntered back to the desk whistling tunelessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The linework took a little over an hour with a break for tea and more muffins from Talia who flashed a knowing grin at Barsad. “I hope my brother’s are behaving themselves with you, John. Barsad is a hopeless flirt but Bane is not to be trusted either.” She threw Bane a look when he grunted in response and merely ignored Barsad’s attempt to look innocent. “Take good care of him, brothers.” And with that she left. John was completely confused about the whole set up between Bane and Barsad. Were they a couple, fuck buddies, or something John hadn’t thought of yet? And why did Talia feel the need to say all that?

John wasn’t given much time before Bane interrupted his thoughts. “ Do you like curry,John?” “What? Oh curry? Um I’ve never had it. Mostly a pizza and burgers kinda guy.” John answered sheepishly. “Why do you ask?” “Because we want to take you home with us of course, little Robin.” Barsad smirked and John went crimson immediately. He might have even bolted if it weren’t the hundreds of needles stabbing his skin. And Bane’s hand stroking his forearm gently in between wiping away the excess ink and blood. When did that start? And why did it feel good? “Barsad.” Bane rumbled and Barsad sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “It’s Bane’s turn to cook tonight and he makes a delicious red curry. We both would like to have you over for dinner.” Barsad smiled genuinely.

“Oh wow that’s really nice of you bu-“

“So say yes and we’ll feed you up. Bane’s cooking is truly an experience.” Barsad had walked over to the workstation and sat on a stool beside John, grinning with his pale eyes alight with mischief. Just as John was about to decline his stomach growled loudly. Traitor! John sighed and nodded.

“Perfect! If you are nearly finished I can do the clean up while you head home to start the curry.” Bane raised an eyebrow but again said nothing as he put the finishing touches on the linework. He handed John a hand mirror to have a look.

“Wow this is going to be awesome. I never would have come up with this on my own.” Bane smiled as he applied ointment to John’s arm being carefully not to over work the tender flesh. “Thank you, John. I think Barsad will have to wait a day or two to do the coloring. You have delicate skin and I would hate to ruin such beauty.” His voice was soft as he wrapped John’s arm. Damn this guy had a nice body and a nice voice. How in the hell was John supposed to behave for dinner? Wait did Bane just say his skin was beautiful? Why was he so damn distracted? He was training to become a damn cop for crying outloud.

John blushed deeper but Bane didn’t comment and stood to go back into the office. “I will see you both at the apartment. If Barsad gets too touchy just smack him.” Barsad scowled at Bane’s back but threw a wink at John while he was looking at the bandages in the full length mirror. “I mean it. A sharp smack on the side of the face is all he needs to be reminded not to be an insufferable tease.” Bane walked back from the office and left the studio without a backwards glance.

“So…..” John trailed off not really knowing what to say. He watched Barsad sweep the studio and wondered why both Talia and Bane seemed to think Barsad was going to try something. Aside from suggestive implications and dirty grins he hadn’t been that bad. To be honest he was enjoying the attention. Even though it was done in front of Bane. But Bane definitely didn’t seemed bothered by it. In fact the only concern Bane had was for John’s comfort. “So? What is on your mind,Robin?” Barsad smiled at him as he emptied the dustpan and tied up the remaining garbage. A whole damn lot! John thought but he didn’t quite know how to bring it up so he shrugged. “Come now, little Robin. Don’t be shy.” Barsad had walked John backwards until his back pressed against the mirror. This close up John could smell Barsad’s cologne mixed with the mint scent of his gum. It was lovely. “I was just...uh…wondering what was up with you and Bane. I mean he...he seems pretty unfazed by you flirting with me.” Barsad hummed in agreement and leaned in closer, letting John only feel his warm breath on his neck. “Bane actually likes seeing me flirt with you. He especially enjoys that pretty blush that you work yourself up to.” Without warning he ran his tongue along John’s neck pulling a sharp gasp from the darker haired man. "Oooh. Responsive aren’t you? And what lovely sounds you make. And here I thought you'd be a quiet one." John shivered and yelped as he felt Barsad work his tongue all the way up his neck before biting his earlobe.

Barsad chuckled and ran his fingers along John's sides slowly making John stuttered. "So ...what he doesn't m-mind you messing around with other guys then? Ah!" John yelped again as Barsad ground his not so subtle hard on into John's hip. He whispered lowly in his ear. "Yes, little bird. As long as he gets to watch. " his voice was deeper now and held a heady mixture of things unsaid and lust. "With you, however, Bane would like a more hands on role." Barsad grinned and pulled back to survey John carefully. John felt like a mess. Sure it had been a while but Barsad was sexy as hell. And he wanted to fuck John, maybe? And so did Bane? This was like something out of a porno scene. It had to be a joke. These two were just winding him up for a laugh. Maybe they weren't even-. John's thoughts were abruptly halted as he found himself whipped around and facing the mirror he was previously pressed against. He looked at his shocked expression and Barsad's impish grin. "You are overthinking, little bird." Both of his hands were idly exploring John's chest while he spoke. "Yes, you are quite desireable. Yes we both want you. In fact Bane wanted you before I even asked. But he was hesitant because you seemed afraid. He wants us to go slowly with you, so you don't get scared off." His hands slid lower along John's abdomen to the edge of his jeans, pausing briefly before slipping over his aching bulge." I think you like a bit of fear. You're a bold man who doesn't back down either. I like that. A lot." He pressed himself against him once more and John groaned at the combined feeling of Barsad's clothed cock against the small of his back and the warm hand squeezing his own cock. "Fuck!" He hissed and watched as a skillful hand unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock from his boxers. "All in good time, little bird." Barsad's voice felt as good as the hand pumping his cock. It was John's first time doing anything like this in a front of a mirror but it was strangely mesmerizing to watch someone else's hand touching his cock. Barsad's grip was firmer than he was used to but his hips jerked into the other man's hand just the same. "So gorgeous. What a pretty mouth you have. I bet it would look absolutely perfect wrapped around my cock." Dammit he was going to come too fast if Barsad kept this up. He moaned loudly; Barsad was flicking his wrist on each upstroke and continued to whisper filthy things in John's ear. "I bet you've never watched yourself like this, have you? Watched yourself come undone like this?" It was true and John confirmed as much which earned him a groan. " Very good, little Robin. This is how you will come then. I think we are both in for a treat. Don't close your eyes. Do you understand?" John locked eyes with Barsad and nodded jerkily.

Barsad's pace increased; the sound of moans and slick skin was utterly obscene. John loved every moment of it. However in the end it was the unadulterated look of want that had washed over Barsad's face. It was empowering. And it was just a bit scary. Barsad had been right about his earlier preferences and this was equal parts dangerous and sexy as fuck. So John came harder than he had come in months as a near stranger bit his neck and watched him squirm in a mirror. The first two shots reached the mirror and dripped slowly down while the rest pulsed over Barsad's fingers.

"You are something, Robin John Blake." he panted as he eased a wobbly John to the floor in a sitting. John leaned forward to catch his breath but couldn't stop watching Barsad in the mirror. Was he? Yes he was! Barsad was tasting John's come; each long finger was being sucked into his mouth like it was the best thing he'd every tasted. " Surprisingly sweet." He murmured when he caught John staring. Well,it was more like gaping judging by how dry John's mouth felt. "Care to clean that for me?" John blinked stupidly. "The mirror?" Barsad was chuckling and John blushed violently but retained enough senses to crawl to mirror and began to lick up the stray come. John had tasted himself before but knowing that Barsad was watching, and enjoying judging by the surprised "Oh", was strangely arousing. As was the mention of Bane liking to watch. He finished and sat back and surveyed his work, only slightly surprised that it looked worse than when he began. Barsad looked like he couldn't have been more pleased.

"I would have given you a paper towel and windex but that was much more fun. Who knew you were so resourceful, little Robin.” Barsad tried to smirk but it didn’t quite pass as he moved closer to John, running his fingers through the dark strands. “I bet you are full of all kinds of surprises.” Barsad gazed down at him with a mix of lust and wonder; like he didn’t know exactly what to do next. John,however, knew exactly what he wanted to do next. In for a penny,in for a pound. He thought recklessly as he pressed his face into Barsad’s thigh taking a moment to enjoy the smell of the man’s soap an and natural scent. Fuck this was good! Barsad groaned and fixed his fingers to John’s nape. “Full of surprises indeed!”

John grinned up at the bright blue eyes while he unzipped and shoved the tight jeans down enough to take out Barsad’s cock. He smiled as it twitched in his hand; A fat drop of precome was forming at the top and John wasted no time flicking his tongue out to taste it. Barsad hummed his approval and watched with wide eyes as John took the entire shaft down in one swallow. He imagined that the ever present smirk on Barsad’s face was immediately wiped out with the yelp he heard as his cock bottomed out against John’s throat. John pulled off slowly, letting the head rest on his swollen lips . He lapped at it lazily, looking up at him through his lashes, until Barsad’s fingers twitched at his collar. John took the hint for what it was and began to suck gently and was careful to apply his tongue and suction alternately. He used his unbandaged arm to stroke the tender balls that quickly tightened at his attention.

“Very Good, little Robin.” Barsad sighed and began to thrust into John’s mouth slowly; His grip remained firm on John’s neck but not oppressively so. John found that he liked it and dropped his hand allowing Barsad to have more control.”Very good.”

Barsad grunted and pushed as far as he could go. "You are perfect John. Absolutely perfect!" Barsad's fingers cradled John's head carefully as he established a fluid rhythm of thrusting. John's heart was pounding as he watched Barsad fuck into his mouth. He'd never given up this kind of control before. His fingers twitched with the thrill of the new sensation that he couldn't quite name. "May I come in your mouth, John?" John was stunned. He'd never been asked before. Usually it was a lucky break to get a half garbled shout or a hurried slap on the shoulder. It was obvious that Barsad was struggling not to come until John responded and for a moment he considered saying no just because the option was so new. But in the end he wanted to know how the man would feel and taste so he locked eyes with him and nodded. It was only the breath of a moment before warm come was shooting to the back of his throat making John fight his gag reflex. Barsad thrusted through his orgasm, panting loudly. "Thank you, John" he whispered as he pulled out gently, stroking John's neck idly. What? He was really taking this politeness to the extreme. "Um you're welcome?" John wasn't sure how to respond to this but apparently this was good enough for Barsad as he bent forward and capture John's mouth with a kiss that made John's toes curl.

"You are stunning in your submission." John balked at this and pulled away, still flushed from the kiss. "Oh John. You would take that as an insult. Apologies." Barsad stroked his jaw soothingly. "I'm not anyone's bitch, Barsad." He scowled at Barsad's look of surprise. Did this guy think just cause he liked sucking dick that he would be some pushover? John was used to people under estimating him but he thought that Barsad was smarter than that. "Absolutely not little bird. You are very much like a raging fire both fierce and beautiful. I simply meant that you enjoyed being taken in hand during sex. Submission is a choice that places the power squarely in the hands of the one submitting." John thought on this for a moment. Not much it made sense but he understood that Barsad meant something that was probably the opposite of what he was assuming. Besides the way Barsad was stroking his face wasn't the way you touched someone you saw as a doormat. And you sure as hell didn't look concerned as Barsad did.

"I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding. I would never exploit anyone like that. Especially someone as stunning as you." When John didn't respond the caresses stopped and Barsad looked into John's eyes. "Are you alright?"

The look of distress plainly displayed in the crystal blue eyes loosened something in his chest and he began to chuckle. Barsad was either insane or the sweetest man he would ever have the pleasure of meeting. This only confused Barsad and John broke into full laughter when the man looked at him with increasing anxiety.

"No no no! I'm fine. I'm sorry you just looked so worried for a man who was just skull fucking me." John broke down into another fit of giggles as Barsad scowled.

"Well I am sorry for wanting you to be safe and satisfied!" Barsad rolled his eyes and flopped onto a nearby stool and looked at John sourly.

"Oh come on! It's just I've never had a guy be so concerned about me during sex. Don't look at me like that! You asked if you could come in my mouth! Who is that polite during a blowjob?"

"I am!" Barsad snapped, standing to snatch the garbage up before stomping off to the dumpsters in the back.

"You're cute when you're mad." John grinned sheepishly when he returned. Barsad snorted but his bad mood was smoothed away when he saw the light pink that tipped John's ears. "You are cute when you blush so prettily." He pulled John into a light embrace before helping him into his jacket, careful not to disturb the bandage.

"Come now before Bane comes to collect us. He'll be eager to feed you after that marvelous display." John froze and looked at Barsad who chuckled."Dearest John, promise me that you will never go into law enforcement. You would be dead before your time." He kissed John lightly and led him out the door. But not before pointing to the security camera in the far corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time with the Gotham's sexiest tattoo artists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a shortie but It just felt right. More to come (Pun intended)  
> A note about Bane. Despite my thirst for Tom Hardy I really wanted my Bane in this story to be Latino like he seems to be in the comics. It fit nicer for the Tattoo Au anyway.
> 
> Also I'm imagining Bane and Barsad in their mid 30's (Barsad is 33 and Bane is 35) and John is 24. Not that Barsad's behavior supports that....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The walk to the shared apartment was short but nice for mellow fall weather. Just as they made their way into the stairs Barsad turned to John and kissed him fully. "There's something you should know about Bane's scarves. He's got some bad scarring on his face and he's a bit sensitive about it. Just try not to stare. He likes you just as much as I do but he doesn't think you will like him once you see him without a scarf. He-"

"What? Bane is hot! How could I not want him. To be honest I felt like I didn't even have a chance with you because he's so built. I still have a hard time believing you two actually want to...." He grinned sheepishly.

Barsad's brow furrowed slightly then he sighed and patted John's shoulder. "Oh you are precious. Come now I can smell the curry cooking." John followed Barsad up the stairs, his thoughts on what Bane looked like beneath the scarves.

"Lucy I'm home!" Barsad called out cheerfully in a horrible Latin accent as they stepped in to the apartment. It wasn't much bigger than John's but it felt homier and more welcoming. It had the same calmness that the teashop had, along with worn pillows on the couch and arm chairs. Framed mandalas hung on the walls that weren’t dominated by filled bookshelves and a small piano. 

“I believe that of the two of us I would be Ricky seeing as I am actually Latino.” Bane’s rich voice called from what John guess was the kitchen. Barsad had hung up their coats and led him into the kitchen. 

“Ah well I still brought you a lovely after dinner treat so you’ll have to keep me around.” He winked at John as Bane scooped him up into his arms for a kiss that even made John’s blood boil a little. When they separated both men turned to look at John who was blushing furiously. “Absolutely precious.” He heard Barsad murmur. John had meant to look up to scowl at the offending man but found his eyes drawn to Bane instead. It wasn’t what he expected at all. Between the gruesome crime scene photos he’d seen at the academy, too many horror movies, and Barsad’s warning, John had expected Bane’s face to look like a frankenstein creation. It wasn’t gruesome at all in fact. Bane’s lips were covered in multiple long jagged pink gashes that looked like he had been clawed at by a wild animal. They were deep and looked as though they had healed wrong but John could still see the residual fullness of what Bane’s lips must have once been. It wasn’t hard to look at and after the initial look John found that while he could understand the man’s reluctance about his face, he couldn’t deny that Bane was still very attractive.

“Dinner smells really good Bane. We could smell it from the stairs. I thought Barsad was joking but I really did smell this in the stairwell. Thank you for inviting me.” In that moment all of the tension that had been building suddenly released and everyone seemed to relax into an easy rhythm. Bane flashed him a crooked grin that had no right to be as charming as it was and instructed Barsad to set the table. When John offered to help with the dinner preperation Bane smiled again and shook his head, gesturing to a chair. 

Barsad was in a much more antagonistic mood. "Oh Little Robin I dare say based on your earlier demonstration of helping, you would be more tempting than you already are.”

“Shut up Barsad.” Both Bane and John shared a grin as Barsad looked at them stunned.

“Ganging up on me already. Et tu Brute?!” Barsad pouted and it was John’s turn to kiss him out of whatever theatrics he was working himself up to.

“Thank you little Robin. You have saved our dinner from Barsad’s poor behavior. He is spoiled and would sacrifice dinner in order to get attention.”

“Ask him who spoiled me so rotten, little Robin.” John laughed as Bane grunted and turned back to the stove while Barsad grinned smugly and poured the drinks for everyone.

Dinner was actually really nice. It’d been the first home cooked dinner that John had had in months and he couldn’t help but feel at home talking and laughing with Bane and Barsad. The curry was probably the best thing he had ever tasted and happily let them feed him up. They asked him many questions about his life, his career, and even the mundane things like his favorite foods. It had been such a long time since he’d spent time meeting people who were genuinely interested in who he was, good and bad, that he found himself telling them more than he told most people. Even if Barsad laughed for a full minute and told Bane about John not noticing the security camera when he realized John was serious about becoming a cop. 

They answered his questions as well and as the evening progressed he became more and more interested in the two men. Bane was from a small island off the coast of South America though he moved to America in his early 20's and Barsad was born in Russia but spent his teenage years in London. Both men had gotten into tattooing young, Bane got into it as a way to escape the violence of his country which gave him the scars while Barsad took it up because he could find no other work with his degree in fine arts. The two men had met while Bane was visiting London to compete at a tattoo competition that Barsad was a judge for. Surprisingly they didn’t hit it off immediately and actually got into a fist fight at a pub after the competition. But after spending the night together in the drunk tank they found they had more in common than they thought and became friends. Over the next five years they kept in contact and even visited each other to collaborate on tattoos. In that time they decided that they wanted to go into business together and Barsad chose to move to America with Bane when they opened up Fiat Lux which meant let there be light.

“Our little Robin has a robust appetite for your cooking, Bane. Perhaps we should have you over for dinner every night.” Again John wondered if they were talking about more than dinner. John blushed and stuttered while Barsad grinned like the cat who got the cream.

“You won’t want to join us for dinner at all if Barsad continues to tease you.”Bane looked at John apologetically but his eyes softened more as he took in John’s blush. “Though I must admit that you wear the color red beautifully.” 

This only made John blush more and widened Barsad’s grin as he stood and strode back to the kitchen with their dirty plates. “I believe it is time for some dessert"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm dessert time!

Thankfully dessert was actually dessert and not some mad dash to the bedroom led by Barsad. John was surprised when Barsad returned with a bowl of strawberries along with three small dishes of what looked like whipped cream.

"I hope dessert is to your liking, John." Bane smiled again and John suddenly wished that Bane would always smile at him like that.

"It certainly will be to my liking." Barsad leered at them both even when Bane clipped him on the ear slightly.

"Apologies for Barsad's presumptuous behavior."

"Ah but he will not apologize for wanting to see your pretty lips around a strawberry just as much as I want to."

"Barsad-"

"I don't mind it! Honest... I think he's just trying to help you not be so shy" John took a deep breath because, honestly, you just don't tell the guy who was twice your size that he's shy. He continued quickly, figuring he might as well get it all out. "Do you really like my mouth? You could kiss me if you wanted." The words all ran together and he wasn't really sure if it was even discernible. He really did want to kiss Bane right now and was hoping he hadn't been too eager.

Bane was taken aback by John's boldness but quickly recovered and pulled John's chair close. "Are you sure?" John shivered at the mix of hesitation and desire in Bane's voice. He decided that boldness was the way to go here and just leaned forward, kissing Bane softly. He felt Bane's body go tense. Ok guess he needs more convincing, John thought with a chuckle. Who knew such a big guy could be so careful. He grinned and backed away only to straddle Bane's lap and capture his mouth again. John was pleasantly surprised at how soft and pliable Bane's lips felt and took it upon himself to run his tongue along the scarred flesh. This was, he decided, the best idea he ever had when Bane's hands started their own exploration along hs sides. 

Bane's mouth remained pliant beneath John, who took full advantage of this and used it as an excuse to let his tongue invade Bane’s mouth. He still tasted the curry and something that was simply Bane. Both men groaned into the kiss as Bane pulled him closer, still letting John take the lead while he slipped his hands under John’s shirt to stroke the heated skin of his stomach. The smaller man leaned into the touch eagerly. Somewhere along the way his own hands had slipped from Bane’s shoulders to his well formed chest. With a flash of mischief that would make Barsad proud, John let his fingertips run light circles over his nipples. This made Bane’s hips twitch upwards slightly as his breath caught. “Sensitive.” His own voice sounded rough to his ears but he was more interested in seeing more of Bane and suddenly Bane was wearing too many layers. “Take off your shirt…please” He quickly amended and blushed at his own demanding tone.

John growled out his frustration as Bane chuckled but quickly settled as a large hand stroked his cheek fondly while a thumb stroked his swollen mouth. His tongue slid along the pad gingerly getting lost in the texture and the low hum coming from Bane. They sat like that for what felt like hours as John sucked at Bane’s thumb until another se of hands were drawing up the hem of Bane’s shirt.

“ I believe our little bird wishes to taste other parts of you if his demands are to be believe, my love.” John had nearly forgotten that Barsad was even in the room for the man had gone completely silent while he was straddling and kissing his boyfriend. When John looked up he was struck by the look he was being treated to. It was so much more hungrier than the way Barsad looked after watching him lick up his own come. There was no amusement just lust in the clear blue eyes.

“Yes.” John whispered not really sure what he was saying yes to exactly. Maybe to the removal of Bane’s shirt. Maybe to Barsad’s hands in his hair. Maybe to the way Bane’s hands slipped to his ass and began to knead the soft flesh. Either way both men decided to give him all the above. And then some. 

A fever swept over John’s body as he took in not only Bane’s muscled torso but Barsad's as well. “Son of a bitch.” John groaned as his fingers stroked the dark hair that lightly covered Bane’s chest while his gaze roamed across Barsad's paler, smooth chest. Both men had even more tattoos on them but John could hardly concentrate on that while one set of hands were gripping his ass and another was running through his hair. He groaned again, grinding his hips forward against Bane’s and leaned down to kiss along his neck slowly. The answering rumble from Bane vibrated through John’s lips and he began to suck small areas along the lovely tanned skin. John idly wondered if any hickies he made would show up the next morning. He rather liked the idea of leaving his own marks on them both so he grinned and renewed his efforts, biting at the delicate skin. 

“Do you want to mark me as I’ve marked you, John?” Bane drawled, his voice colored with humor.

“Yes.” he murmured into a particularly red spot he had created. 

“Possessive aren’t you?” It was Barsad’s question that made John pull back and shake a little of the fuzziness from his brain. Oh god, he must be crossing a line. These two were in a committed relationship and here he was trying to call the shots. He was really going to blow this before it got any further.

“Ouch!” John yelped more from surprise than actual pain when Barsad’s fingers firmly pulled his head up for a kiss that made him feel dizzy all over again. Bane took advantage of the moment and started mouthing his neck in a gentle reenactment. 

“You are doing that overthinking thing again. If you are able to worry about whatever nonsense you’re worrying about then we are not doing a good enough job.” Barsad gripped his hair and kissed him roughly again, biting his soft lips until he moaned again. 

“Just relax for us and we will take such good care of you, little bird. We can discuss anything you want later. Unless something is truly bothering you.” Bane’s voice drew him back from the ledge of his swirling thoughts. If Bane was still on board with everything then John could stop worrying long enough to enjoy himself for now. He nodded and was immediately set upon by both men with renewed vigor.

“Shit..not wasting time are you?” John let out a breathy laugh as Barsad let him go long enough to remove his shirt. Barsad rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "What?”

“ Do you not know how attractive you are John?” It was Bane’s turn to pull away from the fantastic bruises that were forming along John’s collar bone. The look of concern in the dark eyes was strangely endearing and John wanted nothing more than to kiss away the concern and assure Bane that he felt quite attractive with them.  
“No he doesn’t, lover. I suggest we move to the bedroom where we can show him what previous lovers obviously missed. For god’s sake John did you date complete morons before?” He paused for a moment. “Are you a virgin?” John squawked at this and nearly fell from Bane’s lap as he rushed to assure them that he had had plenty of sex. The effect was somewhat lost with the way he looked, all dishevelled hair, kiss swollen lips, and a bright flush coloring his skin along with Bane’s bruises.

“But was it good sex? Did those morons take their time with you and tell you how beautiful you are?” Barsad countered and folded his arms while Bane pulled John back into his arms, his hands returning to John’s ass and lips returning to his neck.

“Well not as good as this but….ungh!” Bane chose that moment to suck roughly at his neck.

“Do not make excuses for inadequate lovers, little Robin. You deserved better.” With that he captured John’s mouth and cradled his head as he pressed the smaller man back. All the pliantness from their earlier kisses was replaced with a strong dominance that made John grip Bane’s broad shoulders. This was better than anything he had ever had before and he just hoped he didn’t come too fast. He really wanted to know what it felt like to have them both naked for him to touch. 

Barsad must have been thinking the same thing when he whispered something in Spanish to Bane who stood, curling John’s legs around his waist, and padded off to a smaller room dominated by a huge bed. He sighed at the softness of the mattress as he was laid out on it. Bane crawled over him, kissing his way up from John’s navel to his nipples. “Shit that’s good!” He cried out when a warm, wet tongue flicked at the pink nub.

"I don't know whether we should be alarmed or offended at the amount of surprised noises you have been making." John look up to see Barsad setting the strawberries and whipped cream on the bedside table. He smirked. " You, in your bliss, may have forgotten about dessert. I have not.” He smirked and held a particularly plump berry to John’s mouth. John’s former thought’s on food and sex being weird flew out the window as he bit into the juicy fruit. Both men groaned as they watched red just drip down his chin. It was Bane’s tongue that caught the stray drip with his tongue, tracing the trail back to John’s mouth. “Exquisito” He took the strawberry from Barsad with a kiss to his fingers and watched John nibble at the rest of the strawberry, careful to lick away the stray juices. He continued to murmur praise in both Spanish and English. Barsad leaned in to steal kisses as the men began to take turns feeding John strawberries and licking away juice slowly, even adding some of the cream. John would never look at strawberries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters of smut are gonna be about this length cause I like to tease. No other reason.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As always comments and kudos let me know you want more.
> 
> Non Beta'd and Google is my translator


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a happy ending! Or is it just the beginning?

John really couldn’t believe his luck. He was laying pinned between two ridiculously hot guys who were kissing him senseless and stroking every inch of his body that they could get to. At some point his pants had disappeared and he couldn’t remember if it was Bane or Barsad who helped him. All he knew was their gorgeous mouths felt amazing! Kissing one of them was enough to make him dizzy and kissing both made him delirious with want. Barsad was firmer with his kisses, nipping at John’s lips and neck possessively while Bane was gentler and preferred to use his tongue to drive him mad. He groaned loudly and grabbed onto them when he felt a warm hand brush over his still clothed balls. 

“Oh my, our little bird looks about to burst.” Barsad’s voice purred in his ear while the hands continued to caress him through the fabric with just enough pressure to keep him on edge without sending him over. He groaned again in frustration as Bane’s mouth began sucking at his nipple roughly, making him arch up from the bed. “Yes indeed. You look stunning like this, John. I thought you were beautiful with your pretty mouth around my cock but this is far better. Are you going to be a good little bird and let us make you come?” John wanted to say something rude but could only manage another groan as Bane pulled off his nipple with a wet pop. "I’ll take that as a yes. "Do you enjoy being sucked John?” This time John did manage to muster a response.

“I like it if you’re good at it.” Barsad smirked and patted John’s stomach affectionately.

“We are quite good at it.” He said nothing more and both men kissed their way down to the waistband of his boxers. Wait where they going to…? Fuck…. they were! John watched in fascination as both men pushed his boxers down and began kissing along his cock leaving wet trails on the heated skin.

“Fuck….” He hissed and threw his head back as Bane sucked at his balls firmly while Barsad’s clever tongue ran a path from root to tip, taking the head into his hot, wet mouth. His hands blindly grasped at the sheets as Barsad licked at the weeping head, catching each drop of precome. His blue eyes caught John's and he felt completely pinned down. He watched as his cock slowly inched into Barsad's warm mouth and only just managed to not buck into the inviting heat. Bane's hand caressed his bare thigh leaving a trail of goosebumps. John felt overheated and pliant as the strong hands guided thighs to spread. John nearly choked on a sob as he felt Barsad's heavy cock pressing insistently against his shin. It was so hard and hot and he really did buck his hips at the memory of Barsad fucking his mouth. He wanted them both but he also never wanted them to stop. Fortunately for him both men started sucking in earnest and all thought came to a screeching halt as his orgasm barrelled down on him. He was barely able to give Barsad a warning before he felt the first jerks of his cock as his balls emptied into that perfect mouth. "Shit shit shit!" they continued to suck him straight through it until they pulled off of him. John truly thought nothing would ever compare to that blowjob but quickly amended that thought as he watched Bane pull Barsad's head down by his hair so that he could taste John's come on his boyfriend. 

"You two taste better than strawberries." The large man whispered once he got his fill. Barsad blushed lightly then tugged Bane back up to John. All John could do was continue to look blissed out and try to catch his breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself, John?" Bane's voice was a low, sexy, rough drawl at this point and John just wanted to hear it like that forever. He tried to explain that and the fact that he had never enjoyed anything this much in his entire fucking life but all he could muster was a stupid grin.

"I think we have broken him, Bane." Barsad was kissing John's neck again and damn if his dick wasn't trying to get it up again. 

"Nuh uh." John murmured as he pulled Barsad into a kiss while reaching for Bane as well.

"Greedy little bird." Barsad chuckled and allowed his lips to be captured again.

"Damn right." He growled and weakly pawed at Bane's jeans.

"You should rest now." Bane hesitated but guided John's hand away gingerly.

"But neither of you has come yet. I wanna make you feel good too." Both men grinned at him widely kissing him again.

"You did make us feel good John. By letting us enjoy you."

“Bullshit, Barsad" John growled again and made to grab at Bane again. This time he succeeded to pull the larger man into a possessive kiss. "I want both of you.”

“Both of us?” Bane look unsure but he couldn’t fully hide the hunger in his eyes. John knew exactly how he wanted them.

“Yes, I want to suck you both.” John blushed and dropped his eyes as soon as the words were out. He felt too hot with need again but it didn’t help with the feeling that he sounded like some over eager teenager. His doubts were lessened when he ventured to look at them again. Bane was the first to kiss him, nearly taking his breath away leaning back only so that Barsad could do the same. “I want Barsad to watch me suck you like you watched us in the shop.”

“Very well, John.” Bane’s accent seemed to thicken and it only encouraged him into action so he began undoing Bane’s jeans and slipped them completely off the man along with his underwear. There was only one tattoo on his upper thigh. It was another lion but the kind of design that you see on old shields and coats of armor. “It is the coat of arms that belongs to Barsad’s family.” Bane supplied while his fingers cupped John’s face tenderly.

“Does he have something connected to you on him somewhere?” John felt a jolt of affection for the two men as he looked up to see the shared look of love on both their faces.

“Yes but you can look at it later. There are much more interesting things going on at the moment.” John rolled his eyes but didn’t miss the flush that covered the other man’s face as Bane kissed him.”Enough of this mushy romance. I was promised a display of oral gratification.” He huffed dramatically and sat himself out of Bane’s reach. Both Bane and John chuckled but got the hint; John took his time stroking Bane’s cock. It was thicker than Barsad’s and uncut, the foreskin sliding down the shaft with each stroke. It was mouthwatering. John watched the precome bead at the slit until is dripped over his fingers. Each stroke seemed to draw more precome out and he was mesmerized by the texture and sound of slick skin on skin. He licked his lips and tried swallowing to get rid of the sudden dryness he was experiencing at the thought of Bane coming in his mouth. He moaned and stroked Bane firmly as he leaned in to suck the deep pink head, wrapping his lips around the crown and stroking the underside with his tongue. Bane groaned in response and swore in another language. "Isn’t his mouth perfect Bane? Like he was made to suck cock.” At another time with anyone else this would have insulted John but with Barsad damn near purring it and Bane shivering beneath him it was all he could do to not moan at the praise. 

John took Bane deeper feeling his lips stretch over the hard cock until the he could press his nose into the soft pubic hair. He took deep breaths of Bane’s scent through his nose and moaned loudly. He had never considered himself to get off on smelling people but Bane smelled so good he couldn’t help it. He could smell their detergent and a bit of his soap but underneath that was the scent of sweat and salt that really had John moaning. It was a heady scent and he breathed it in each time he pushed the cock back into his mouth. All three men relished in the obscenely wet sounds that John was making as he at Bane like it was his last act of pleasure. Bane’s eyes were screwed shut in an effort to last longer; to be able to enjoy the sinfully good feeling of John’s throat loosening and contracting around the head of his cock. He swore in Spanish this time and turned to look at Barsad who had pulled out his own cock and was stroking it in time with John’s bobbing head. The sight was too much for him and he hurried to ask John for his permission just as Barsad had done and was rewarded with a quick nod and a particularly forceful suck that pulled his orgasm right through him with a roar. 

The younger man moaned as Bane’s cock thrusted into his mouth while bitter come flowed into his mouth. He pulled off slowly to let Bane come on his lips and gasped when a stray shot caught him on the cheek. It was ridiculously hot and he wanted more of it. Bane was looking down at him, a fingertip spreading the come on his face gingerly. “Gorgeous” Bane sighed lightly. John licked the sticky finger clean and turned to see Barsad stroking his cock while watching them intensely.

“Come here, my little bird” Barsad beckoned and John crawled to him but before he could taste him, Barsad grasped his hair firmly and guided his cock across John’s lips, coating them with precome. "You look so beautiful with his come on your cheek. I think you need more though. Would you like me to add to it, John?” He barely got the question out before John nodded jerkily making his cock bounce on the soft lips. “Oh little bird you make me have such filthy thoughts!” With a growl he leaned over to kiss John hard enough for it to hurt just a little which translated to fuck yes more! “I want to see your pretty face covered in come.”

 

“Do it!” John growled and returned the kiss fiercely just barely containing a whimper. Barsad leaned back and stroked his cock a few times before tapping John’s jaw lightly. 

“Open for me.” John did and felt his entire body relax as Basra’s other hand held the back of his head while he guided his cock all the way to the back of John’s throat and began to fuck him without preamble. “Ungh yes my darling you were made to be fucked like this weren’t you? Such fools those others were that had you and didn’t know what a precious thing you were. We know, though, and we are going to take such good care of you. Going to fuck you just the way you need it. Fill you up with cock and cover every inch of you with our come.” He continued to babble senselessly while he buried himself in John’s throat. John tried to suck as much as he could but in the end all he really could do was hold on to Barsad. It just felt too good to focus on anything else.”Lean back darling so I can paint that beautiful face of yours.” His voice was so raw that John had to look up at him to see if he looked as wrecked as he sounded. Barsad looked stunning; His eyes were wild and clear, his breaths were coming in shakily through parted lips, and his muscles were straining as the first shots of come landed on John’s face. All three of them moaned as Barsad came in heavy stripes across John’s face and even his hair. It was the hottest thing he had ever done. Barsad was rubbing his spent cockhead over John’s cheeks and mouth, a happy, dazed look settling over his features.”What have you done to us, you filthy little bird?” Bane snorted and slid up behind John, licking the come from his face.

“He’s done the same thing we set out to do to him the first time he wandered into our studio, of course. Only I think we have underestimated him completely.” John just grinned smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I smoked cigarettes I would be having one right now after writing this. John is such a budding cum slut. What ever shall Barsad and Bane do with him? Hope yawl enjoyed this one! As always kudos and comments let me know you want more.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely folks who have been commenting! I love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After...*intense music....that sounds like porno music....the good kind* Smutty fluffy goodness ahead. Sorry it's short but it felt cute where it ended. More later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those lovely comments coming! They are precious to me just like all of you!

When John awoke the first time he spent a good minute trying to figure out where the hell he was and just what the fuck happened to him. He felt too hot and there was a strange feeling of multiple hands laying on his hips and back. Aside from the heat he felt ridiculously relaxed. It wasn’t until he registered two different sounds of snoring coming from both sides that he remember the previous night. John grinned smugly and went back to sleep.

The second time John woke up it was to the smell of bacon and coffee. And lips kissing along his spine slowly. “That’s one way to be woken up” He mumbled and looked up to see Barsad looking ever so proud of himself.

“Don’t let him fool you. He tried waking you with a blow job but you put him in a choke hold in your sleep.” Bane laughed heartily as he hand John a cup of coffee. Barsad scowled threw a pillow at Bane who caught it effortlessly. 

"You said you weren’t going to tell since you chose to laugh rather than help.” John grinned and sipped his coffee slowly while he watched the two men. This was nice.

“I lied.”

“Ugh you are a horrible man!”

“That’s not what you say when I fuck you into the mattress.” Bane raised his eyes in mock surprise and Barsad went pink.

“I’m in love with a bastard. Save me John.” He sighed and settled next to John who chuckled and kissed him.

“I think Bane’s the one who needs saving if anyone does.” He grinned more when he was rewarded by deep kiss from the larger man. 

“Thank you, little one.”

“Yes thank you for betraying me when all I wanted to was to wake you with a magnificient blow job.”

“Like it would have been such a chore for you, darling.” Bane leaned over to kiss Barsad. “It’s obvious how much you enjoy sucking off John.”

Barsad merely pouted dramatically until John grasped his face and kissed him roughly, biting his lips before running his tongue along them. The man’s mouth was so irresistible when he pouted. When he pulled away Barsad’s pupils were large and his breathing had picked up. He grinned at the way the man reacted to him and was lost in thinking of how he could wreck him further so he didn’t even notice when Bane had slid onto the bed behind him “He really does like it rough, John.” A shiver shot down John’s body as Bane murmured against his neck. The man’s large hands were skating over his nipples drawing out a soft sigh from him. Ok rough it is. John grasped Barsad's’s hair and ran his tongue from his collarbone to his jaw and back to leave a second trail of bites. The man beneath him groaned and bucked against him. John was electrified when he felt Barsad’s pulse raising just beneath his skin. He suck a the bare column roughly, making new marks on the creamy skin. Behind him he felt the bed shift and the sound of Bane stroking his own cock. John couldn’t help but imagine Bane’s broad fingers grasping the thick base and pulling up slowly so that the foreskin covered the head completely. 

It was a new feeling to be watched and John had to admit it made everything hotter to know that Bane was enjoying it too. He released Barsad only to push the man back on the bed so he could straddle his hips and begin to grind his bare cock along Barsad’s clothed groin. The soft cotton felt nice against his balls as well as they rolled against Barsad. Both groaned together while John stroked the defined abs of the man writhing under him. Barsad’s eyes were half closed when he reached to grab John’s hips but they were smacked away sharply. “Nope.” John smirked and gave his hips a hard roll that made Barsad’s back arch. I’m going to make you come in your pants this time. How does that sound, Hm?” He could tell Barsad was gearing up for some smart ass remark so he rolled his hips each time Barsad opened his mouth until the man was gripping the sheets.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! You are a cruel man, Robin.” He cried out panting and trying to lift his hips up for more.

“Am I? Does that mean you want me to stop? We can go have coffee and breakfast right now if you wa-.” John smirked down at the sexy tattoo artist beneath him.

“We will do no such thing until you fucking make me come!” John grinned triumphantly and reach to pinch Barsad’s nipples roughly tugging on them, making them stand at attention.

“Am I cruel man now?” Barsad only whimpered in response so John ran his blunt nails down his sides slowly.

“No you are a beautiful man. Stunning and incredible! Just move your hips please” John had never found begging as sexy as Barsad made it sound so there was nothing left to do but roll his hips firmly against the other man’s cock until they were both on the edge and sweating. John looked to see if Bane was still watching and found that the man had slid behind him just before he felt the wet cock head rubbing along his tailbone. That alone sent John into overdrive and he quickened his pace, snapping his hips in tight circles. Bane was breathing hot, moist breaths on his neck while his other hand gripped his hip.

“I want to see you both come for me.” Fuck, his accent was going to fucking make him have a heart attack. John wasn’t going to last much longer if Bane was going to insist on talking dirty. “You both look so ravishing like this. I am going to fuck both of you senseless before this day is over. Neither of you are going to be able to sit or walk without thinking about my cock inside you.” Bane continued to babble obscene things until John felt his hot come dripping down his back. John couldn’t hold on much longer after that and marveled at his own come covering Barsad’s stomach. Barsad followed closely behind, completely wrecking his pajama pants. The three of them remained completely still but for their own heavy breathing. John was the first to speak.

“Tell me you guys don’t fuck like this regularly.” He felt completely fucked out. Three bone deep orgasms in just over 12 hours couldn’t be that good for you on a regular basis. No matter how damn good it felt. 

“Despite what Barsad would have you to believe, we are not in our twenties anymore so no, little bird, we do not. So you shouldn’t expect it to be like this every time in the future. You do seem to bring more energy out in us though.” John gave pause at Bane’s words and Barsad, ever the watcher, caught the small movement and rolled his eyes.

“Please tell me you don’t think this was a one night stand! I for one am well past the appeal of one night stands and honestly we are not going to sleep with just any pretty little tart. We chose you cause you’re special.” He smirked up at John like he wasn’t a man who was just made to come in his pants. 

“What my incredibly indelicate boyfriend is trying to say is that we know you are a good man, John. The boys who come to flirt with Talia brag about you like you are their father. I’ve learned that if children who have been abandoned as much as they have can speak well of an adult then that adult is something special. And when we finally met you we could see the fire in you. It wasn’t hard to agree that we both wanted you.” John blushed at this as Bane guided him to lay down once again between them. 

“Your twink ass in those jeans was the real deal closer for me though.”

“Shut up Barsad. I am not a twink!” John could only muster a weak kick that only glanced off the man’s shin while he was pulled into Bane’s arms.

“Barsad go make the pancakes and leave our little twink alone.”

"Yea Barsad go ma- Hey! Whose side are you on?” 

“Oh how the tables have turned my dirty little twink.” Barsad laughed, stripped his pants and sauntered from the room toward the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is a bit of a twink.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along...but what happens when feelings get involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting is involved in this one Italicized is Barsad and Bold is Bane.  
> Non beta'd  
> Your comments and kudos are the wind beneath my wings!

Breakfast in bed snug between two sexy tattoo artists was surprisingly adorable. John had never been cooked breakfast by a lover before and he felt more than a little spoiled as Bane and Barsad took turns making sure he was well supplied with food, juice, and kisses. By the time they had all showered and dressed it was roughly time for John to get to his shift at the grocery store.

“I can give you a ride since my first appointment isn’t for another hour. Barsad stop pawing at our little bird. You need to get going before you’re late for your appointment with Mr. Wayne.”

“Wayne? The Bruce Wayne?! You are tattooing Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes darling. Do you know him?” Barsad eyed John warily.

“Everyone knows him! He’s the most eligible bachelor in Gotham!’ John blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I mean he’s really well known you know.” The truth was that John idolized Bruce Wayne and even used to harbor a pretty big crush on him. He still fantasized about Bruce when he needed one last push to get off.

“Eligible bachelor you say?” Barsad raised an eyebrow and looked at John, studying him.

“Well I mean….he’s single…ummmmm…..” This was just weird. John wasn’t sure about the rules about talking about another guy with the two guys he just had fantastic sex with. How did his life get so complicated in a matter of two days?

“Easy little bird. It’s ok for you to think other men are attractive. As long as you don’t let them enjoy you.” Barsad grasped his hip and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“Barsad, John has not made any agreements with us. You cannot expect such a thing. He is free to sleep with or flirt with whoever he wishes." Bane looked slightly like he had swallowed something unpleasant but smiled when he saw that John was looking at him. “We don’t expect anything more than what you are willing to give.”

“Wayne is a complete tosser though.” Barsad snorted and looked at Bane pointedly. “ Sure he’s got loads of money but he’s arrogant and rude."

“So he’s kinda like you?” John grinned and kissed Barsad before he could get mad. “Are you jealous?” Barsad huffed and shook his head.

“I simply don’t want to compete with dickheads. If I have to compete with someone else for you then I’d atleast like for it to be a challenge.”

“What am I? A damsel that you are going to duel Wayne for?”

“Well you would look quite pretty in some jewels….Ouch!”

“I’m not gonna let you dress me up in jewelry!"

“But you’ll let me dress you up? Hmmm enticing.”

John sighed and received a sympathetic look from Bane as he helped the smaller man into his jacket. “Wayne doesn’t even know I exist and who is to say that he’d even be interested in me. At least you’re kinda cute when you are jealous. Maybe I’ll stop by if he’s still there.” He winked and followed Bane out the door.

“Well played John. You handle Barsad well.” Bane chuckled as they made their way to the elevator to get to the garage.

“He’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Was he actually jealous? I mean Wayne is attractive but honestly I don’t think he’d give me a second look. Not that I want him or anything.”

“John you don’t have to pretend that other men don’t exist. I meant it when I said we don’t expect anything.”

“Yeah I know…I believe you…..”

"What’s on your mind, Little Robin?”

“Well…umm what if…” John bit his lip and shifted his feet. He chanced a look at Bane who was looking at him, face open with a smile that was so gentle it made John ache so bad he couldn’t help but press into the larger man, kissing him in a way that he hoped communicated the mixed up feelings that he felt so full of. Bane wrapped his arms around him and stroked John’s jaw lightly. “I…..like the way you both make me feel. Even without the sex…Even just sitting and joking around feels so right…..You’re both so different but…. but you both make me feel so comfortable….I can let my guard down and be me…..I’ve never really felt comfortable with talking about my life with other people so fast…..I’ve told you two more about me in two days than I’ve told past boyfriends after a whole year…..I don’t understand why I feel this way……….but I feel like I might fit with you.” The words felt like an out of control water hose and John couldn’t stop it. It was all true. The intensity of what he felt wasn’t like any crush he’d ever had and he was scared to consider that he was well on his way to falling in love with them. Was it even possible to be in love with two people at the same time? This was too much too soon and he wasn’t sure if it was love. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn’t want to mess it up whatever it was .“It sounds stupid and crazy…..I’ve only known you for a few days….I’m sorry.” He knew he had said too much and now he’d gone and ruined everything. These guys were much older and up until that moment John thought he was doing at least an ok job of not reminding them how much younger he was. He started to pull away hating the fact that Bane was going to be ridiculously sweet when he finally let John down easy.

“John, never apologize for the way you feel about anything. None of that sounds stupid or crazy. You’re right that it does feel right when we are together. I am sure Barsad feels the same. To be honest it wasn’t just him who was getting jealous of Wayne. I’m not a possessive man and I would never force you to stay but if you want to be with me I know I could keep you happy. I know it’s obvious that Barsad feels the same about you. We’ve never been in a relationship with a third but I think with you especially, it could work. If you wanted to try, that is.”

“Yes! I do!” John’s earnest reply made Bane beam at him. “I mean yes that would be great.”

“Oh little bird you don’t have to hide your excitement. You are ever so beautiful when you are happy.” Bane kissed John again before pulling away to lead him to the car. John blushed and cautiously reached out to take Bane’s hand. He smiled when the man simply squeazed his hand lightly and continued walking. “Would you like me to tell Barsad or would you like the honors?” John lit up at this and nodded.

“Absolutely! I think I will stop by the shop today. Will Bruce still be there at 5?” John could feel a plan forming already and he felt giddy as Bane chuckled and opened the passenger side for him.

“You are a mischievous one, John. Yes he will be. It will be a long session for Barsad and Wayne is not a easy client so he will be pleased to see you.” John grinned as Bane slid into the driver’s seat and turned on the car.

***************************

John spent the majority of his shift staring at the clock from his register, willing time to move faster. His conversation with Bane left him feeling so light that he could barely focus on what he was doing. He must have looked absolutely insane because he had received more than one nasty look from his manager. He couldn’t help it though. He was suddenly in a relationship with not one but two fantastic men who made him feel important. How did he get so lucky? “Blake if you don’t get it together I’m going to have to send you home!” John went beet red as he was yelled at for the third time. He sighed and forced himself to focus because honestly he was just getting by and he really couldn’t afford to lose his job. He was already a month behind on his rent and still had a tuition payment at the end of the month. He hoped that when he graduated from the academy he’d be able to quit this shitty job and make real money.

By the time John went out for break he found two texts on his phone. The first was a picture message from Bane of Barsad looking murderous as he was tattooing Bruce’s back. The second was a text from Barsad

_You promised to come by the shop. This is Barsad._

I did no such thing. Ofcourse it’s you. Who else would try to boss me around?

How did you get my number?

_The forms, silly. Are you sure you want to be a cop?_

_You like to be bossed around…..sometimes._

Key word there: sometimes.

I’m still learning what that means for you. I know you think I am the perfect lover but even I need time to see what you want. ;)

Are you seriously using emoticons?

_You’re supposed to be the young and hip one here John._

Shut up.

_Make me._

Maybe I will.

_With your cock hopefully. Or your pert ass would do as well._

Do you ever not think about sex? Dirty old man.

_You have no idea how dirty I am. You will though. ;)_

Is that a promise?

_Absolutely._

_You are blushing aren’t you little bird?_

No I’m not! Shouldn’t you be working?

_Wayne is taking a break. He’s trying to flirt with Talia. I hope she breaks his rat face._

Aw and here I thought you were just jealous of him possibly flirting with me.

_Don’t worry darling I’d break his face if he so much as looked at you._

_Little bird?_

_John?_

_I was joking!_

Sure you were.

_I wouldn’t hit him if it upset you._

Thanks.

_Whatever you want Little Robin._   
_Why is Bane grinning? He’s been that way since he came in. He won’t tell me why and just grins like a smug bastard._

I have no idea what you are talking about.

_You sucked him off in the car didn’t you?!_

Barsad!

_Now I am truly jealous. You wound me._

You are truly a dirty old man. I have to go back to work now.

John couldn’t help but laugh at Barsad’s conclusion. The man was ridiculous. And John was dating him. What the hell?

********************

The end of his shift couldn't come quick enough and John barely kept himself from running the whole way to the shop. He walked pretty damn fast though.

“John! How are you, brother?” Talia smiled widely when John walked through the door. “Yes Bane told me about you three. You are my family now too. However,” She lowered her voice and looked him in the eye. “You must know that I will not hesitate to make your life very uncomfortable should you choose to toy with my brother’s hearts. This is new for them too, so tread lightly.” She flashed him another sweet smile. “Now that the unpleasantness is over I can congratulate you.” John was a little shocked by the hug he was treated to and was pretty sure that Talia was demonstrating that she was stronger than she looked because it was firmer than any hug he had ever received from someone her size.

“Thanks Talia. I would never want to hurt either of them. You’re a good sister.” She nodded and patted his arm warmly.

“Very good. Now go on before Barsad does something regrettable to Mr. Wayne.”

John chuckled and made his way to the studio, where there was a great deal of arguing going on.

“Perhaps you should let me do my job. That is what I am being paid to do, Mr. Wayne.”

“All I asked was if you could give me a minute to make a phone call. That is hardly unreasonable.”

“It’s quite unreasonable if you expect this to get done in this century.”

John watched, slightly concerned as Barsad, and Bruce argued heatedly. Both men were standing. Wayne’s back was a tapestry of what looked like dragons fighting. It was incredible. The fight, however, sounded like a stupid argument to be honest but John knew there was more to it than that. He was still watching and deciding on what to do next when Bane wrapped around him from behind and kissed the top of his head.

“Hello Little Bird.” John felt his stomach flip and he grinned at the vibration of Bane’s voice against his back.

“Hi Bane.” He turned so that he could face the other man. Bane kissed him soundly, his fingers sliding into John’s dark hair. This feels so good! I could do this forever. How can he make me feel like this? It’s just a kiss. But it didn’t feel like just anything. It felt like….well it felt like home. Like he belonged there.

“Um should your boyfriend be kissing someone else like that?”

“Do shut up Wayne.”

“I’m just saying if my boyfriend were kissing someone other than me like that I’d be more upset.”

“Well aren’t we so lucky that it is me -“ Barsad was so focused on Wayne that he didn’t fully register that John had moved to his side until he received a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Excuse me, Mr. Wayne. Hello Boyfriend Number 2.” John grinned and kissed Barsad fully. It was stupid but apparently a good choice as Barsad’s body relaxed and he pulled John firmly against him.

“Boyfriend?” Both Barsad and Wayne looked comically shocked and John fought to keep a straight face.

“Yup. Now if you could stop arguing with Mr. Wayne and finish his tattoo we could spend some time together.” John grinned and kissed Barsad quickly before making his way back to the desk where Bane was slow clapping.

“Well done again John.”

Much to John’s surprise Barsad went back to work stopping only to steal glances at John who blew kisses to him just to see the bewildered look return to his face. This was new and quite fun to see Barsad lose his footing for once. The work was time consuming and John kept himself busy by browsing the tattoo albums in between kisses from Bane.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working, Bane?” He couldn’t help but grin as Bane leaned over to kiss him again.

“I am working.” Another kiss.

“How convincing.” John rolled his eyes and got up to look at the mandalas on the walls. “ Did you guys do these?”

“Yeah, the ones in the tea shop as well. Helps us meditate and focus our energy.”

“They’re amazing.”

“Thank you Little Bird.”

“Alright Mr. Wayne that is as much as we can get done for today. Call me when you can find time to come back.” Barsad was pulling off his gloves wearily and rolling his shoulders.

“Great work Barsad. Even if you’re bedside manner leaves much to be desired. Maybe your cute little boyfriend will help you with that.” He slipped his shirt back on and handed Barsad what looked like several hundred dollar bills and strode out the door.

John sidled up to Barsad’s station in an attempt to look nonchalant. “Hey.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the blue eyed man who was leaning against the counter.

“Hey yourself. C’mere, I’ve missed you.” He pulled John close, cupping his face gently. ”Boyfriends now?”

“Yea….I mean if you want to be exclusive….if you don’t….-“ He was cut off by a kiss so deep his hands fisted in Barsad’s shirt to anchor himself.

“I do. Very much. Were you planning that little surprise then? It was wonderful.”

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you……. I feel really good when I’m with you both and separately. Like I might belong with you. I know I’m a lot younger…. and it might not work…. and I don’t really know how dating two people at once goes but…...I think it could work.”

“I think so too, John. Does this mean I can dress you up, then, boyfriend?” Barsad grinned wickedly. But John was getting more used to Barsad’s off handed remarks.

“You can dress me up as much as you dress up Bane.” There that was a good one. There was no way Bane let him put jewels and shit on him.

“Oh well then this will be fun.” John gaped at both men while Bane simply shrugged and Barsad laughed and turned back to cleaning up his supplies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard behaving when you haven't seen your boyfriends in several days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so humbled by the comments and Kudos for this au! Keep it coming! It keeps me motivated.

“What does he mean, Bane?” John was still gaping several moments later. Bane grinned and shook his head while he began clearing his designs from the desk.  
  
“Rule number one for dating Barsad. Be precise and set parameters when you make deals like that with him. He and I engage in some roleplay from time to time that involves clothing styles that we wouldn’t otherwise wear.” It was Bane’s turn to blush lightly and despite his own shock, John found it made the man even more handsome. John was happy to see that he didn’t wear the scarves with long term clients like Wayne. Bane was too handsome to hide behind scarves.  
  
“So what does he dress you up in?”  
  
“You'll see, little bird. But I’m going to dress you up in something unique for your pretty, slim body.” Fuck how could he sound so sexy.  
  
“I’ve never done anything like that.” John shuddered at all the possibilities. “Just nothing embarrassing ok?”  
  
“John I would never do anything to hurt or embarrass you. You can say no at any time, anywhere. I know I tease you but we’ve all got our limits and that is to be respected above anything else. Do you understand?” Barsad looked him in the eyes, his expression concerned. It was such a contrast to the usual light hearted demeanor that the man had. John liked that Barsad did this for his benefit so that he knew just how serious he was.   
  
“Yeah I do. Thanks.” He felt that warm feeling again as Barsad held him close. It was overwhelming how good the two of them could make him feel just by simple displays of affection. He knew it was more to it than that. These two men made it clear that they cared about him from the very beginning and it made him feel safe enough to explore his own feelings. It was new and scary but he felt like he could be honest about that too.  
  
“Ofcourse little bird. We’re going to make you so happy. Now stop distracting me so I can finish this. Bane has one more appointment and then we can go out to dinner to celebrate.”  
  
  
Dinner ended up being take out from 3 different places because they couldn't agree on what they wanted and Barsad was pretty exhausted from the day. John couldn’t say he was up for much more excitement either and he had classes in the morning on top of a double shift at the grocery store.  
  
“So much for a celebration.” Barsad yawned and snuggled closer to John while Bane collected the plates and takeout containers.   
  
“I dunno I like it like this. Just us.” John loved it actually. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease. Between work and studying for the academy he didn’t have much time to socialize but conversation came easy with Bane and Barsad.  
  
“Well don’t get too used to this. We are going to want to show you off. Sooner or later.” Bane settled on John’s other side on the couch.”And spoil you of course.”  
  
“Spoil me?”  
  
“Barsad enjoys spoiling those he loves-“  
  
“As does Bane!”  
  
“I was going to say as much if you would let me finish.” John chuckled as the two men bickered good naturedly. He just happened to glance at the clock and groaned.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Both men turned to look at him as he began to stand.  
  
“It’s later than I thought it was. I still have some studying to do and class in the morning before work.”  
  
“I’ll give you a ride home.”   
  
“Oh no that’s fine!” John felt a sudden flush of shame as he thought of his shabby apartment. He knew neither man would think badly of him but he still didn’t want them to see where he lived.  
  
“Are you sure, John? It’s not a problem at all.” Barsad was looking concerned and Bane looked wary.  
  
“Yea it’s fine. I like walking actually.” It was a weak excuse but neither man called him on it so he let Bane help him into his coat and kiss him hard enough to make his toes curl.   
  
“Call us when you get in, then, ok?” Bane still looked unconvinced but only smiled and let Barsad have his turn to kiss John goodbye.  
  
“Pinky swear.”   
  
Barsad snorted. “When are you free again? I still get to tattoo you.”  
  
“Mmmmm probably not until next week. I’ve got a lot of shifts this week. Sorry.” He began to apologize but was interrupted by another kiss from Barsad.  
  
“You apologize too much. We understand that you still have a life outside of us. Just make sure we hear from you, ok? I’m fairly certain Bane will worry to death if you don’t.”  
  
"And yet I’m not the one planning on buying John a new coat because his current doesn’t look warm enough to me.”  
  
“You were thinking it!”  
  
“Ok I’m leaving now.” John was grinning from ear to ear as he untangled himself from the men. “I’ll text when I get home.”  
  
The walk home was cold but John hardly even noticed as he replayed the last two nights over and over in his head. It wasn’t until he got to his apartment that he began to regret leaving. The apartment suddenly felt like a huge empty cavern. There was nothing of the warmth and comfort of Bane and Barsad’s apartment. John had always liked his apartment up until now. It was shabby and the lights flickered. Even the faucets would spew brown water from the bad plumbing. But it was his. John had learned a long time ago that it was important to have your own space that noone else could take or give away. Being an orphan meant that very little was yours. Most of the things that he had ever owned were hand me downs or things that were gifts. It wasn’t until he got his first job at 16 that he thought he could ever own something new. He’d never forget the first time he bought something that wasn’t from a thrift store. It was a pair of black and white knock off Converse tennis shoes. They only slightly looked like the real ones but he was so proud of them. Had saved for months and proudly went to the mall to purchase them.   
  
John was proud of himself for being able to work enough to have his own place without resorting to shady roommates or illegal activities like so many of the other boys who aged out of St. Swithin’s. The thought of Bane or Barsad seeing it didn’t exactly excite him though. It wasn’t like their apartment was some penthouse suite but it was still way nicer than his apartment and he didn’t want them to pity him. The mention of Barsad buying him a coat made him certain that it would be pity. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the thought and he knew Barsad meant well but it triggered memories of rich people coming to the orphanage for the holidays and buying the boys different things out of pity. John hated it. He never wanted a handout from anyone ever. He knew it wouldn’t be a handout coming from Barsad but John still didn’t feel comfortable with them seeing his apartment. Besides he wouldn't live here much longer after he got hired by the Gotham Police Department so he’d just keep them away until he could move. Then they could spend time at his new apartment and things would be just fine.   
  
**********************************************************  
John groaned as his alarm blared obnoxiously. He squinted into the bright light of his phone as he made his way to the bathroom and laughed. He had a text from Bane followed by a picture of Barsad fast asleep and curled around a pillow. _We miss you._  
  
John blushed at this and couldn’t stop grinning as he got ready for class. The week had already been long and it was only Wednesday. He wasn’t going to be able to see Barsad or Bane until the following week and it made him grumpy. He nearly got into a fight with one of the other guys when he started commenting on the bruises he had in the locker room.  
  
“Geez Blake, get into a fight with the vaccuum cleaner? Those are too big to be from a girl. Even a fat one” Gilbert was a trust funder and thought John was trash who didn’t belong at the academy so he took every chance he found to harass John. Everything from his clothes to the way he wore his hair was up for comment. Apparrently bruises were too.  
  
“Why are you so interested in my sex life, Gilbert?” John was used to bullies like Gilbert but he still hated it when people just assumed he was straight. Not that being bisexual made him a unique little snowflake but still it was the principle! It had taken John awhile to come to grips about his preferences and he wasn’t going let anyone shove him back in the closet.  
  
“Guys like you don’t have sex lives. Who’d wanna fuck a scrawny pale kid like you?” That was it. The absolute last straw. John was tired, crabby, and dating two sexy men and he didn’t have to take this bullshit from a fucker like Gilbert.  
  
“Oh I dunno, the owners of the new tattoo shop on 4th? Yeah both of them.” It was childish but it felt good to see the stunned expression on the smug face. The tattoo shop was gaining popularity and a lot of the cadets were either planning on getting tattoos their or knew someone who had gotten one from Bane or Barsad. He was proud that he was dating them and even more proud that they were getting the much deserved recognition.   
  
“You mean Barsad and Bane?” Vick, another cadet who seemed like a decent enough guy, was staring at John like he was a new species. “Wow you must have some serious game, man. I bet they could get any chick they wanted. Or guy for that matter I guess.”  
  
"Blake’s lying. He might be a cocksucker but two successful business men are way out of his league.” Gilbert had recovered quick. He was sneering at John and getting ready to say something before Vick had him slammed against the locker.  
  
“Watch it Gil. My sister’s a lesbian and I don’t put up with that homophobic shit. If Blake wants to fuck two guys it’s his business and he sure as hell doesn’t have to lie to little rich boys who have to pay other people just to like him. ” Vick released Gilbert with a rough shove and went back to packing his back. Gilbert remained silent and got dressed faster than John had ever seen before.  
  
“Thanks Vick. I appreciate it.” John held out a hand to shake and smiled when Vick winked at him.  
  
“Us cocksuckers gotta stick together. right? What?” The man laughed heartily and clapped John on the shoulder.  "My family’s got a lesbian and a gay. See you around Blake.” John was still trying to process that when Vick turned and left. The world was so weird.  
  
I might have outed you both at the academy today.  
  
 **Oh. And are you alright?** Trust Bane to worry about John first.  
  
Yea I just wanted to let you know…I’m sorry.  
  
 **For what?**  
  
For outing you. I doubt that you guys are open about your relationship and well I just basically told a locker room full of guys that we were fucking.  
  
 **Well Done my sexy little twink!**  
  
What?!  
  
I **t’s Barsad. Bane is in tears laughing at the moment. I am so proud of you. I was afraid that you were closeted but this is wonderful.**  
  
You’re not mad?  
  
 **Not in the slightest. Plenty of people know we’re together and we’re more than ok with people knowing we are together with you as well. Life is too short for shame.**  
  
Wow. Definitely not the response I was expecting.  
 ****  
 **We’re just full of surprises aren’t we? ;)**  
 ****  
John found himself grinning again as he made his way to his next shift. He didn’t know what to expect from his life anymore but he hoped that it would continue to be so wonderfully interesting.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The rest of the week went by without too many issues and John was excited to have Sunday off from work and classes. He was also excited to have some alone time with his boyfriends. It was still strange to call them that and he honestly didn’t know if he’d ever fully get used to it. Somehow he was pretty alright with it.   
  
“You’re late!” Barsad barely let him cross the threshold of the apartment before John found his lips being crushed beneath Barsad’s. God he missed this.  
  
“I believe I’m on time actually. I said I’d be here at 5.” When Barsad let him go he was panting for breath but couldn’t help but grin up at the tattoo artist.  
  
“”No you’re not.” Barsad pressed him against the wall and began kissing and biting along his neck. “I said I wanted you in bed by 5. So. You. Are. Late.” John shuddered underneath the clever kisses.  
  
“Fuck I missed this.” He squirmed as Barsad grabbed his ass roughly, pulling his hips against him so he could feel the hard cock beneath. The older man grinned and lifted John into his arms and carried him to the bedroom with out another word. “I’m not some fainting flower you know.” John’s voice chose that moment to be breathy and just a little bit dazed as Barsad continued to treat his neck with kisses and biting.  
  
“Ofcourse not. I just wanted to see how good it felt to have these sexy long legs wrapped around me.” John could only blush as they tumbled onto the bed.  
  
“Do you really think my legs are sexy?” John watched with interest while Barsad peeled off his own shirt and began pushing John’s up along his torso, kissing every part of the newly revealed skin.  
  
“I think every inch of you is sexy, John. We are clearly going to have to spend more time worshiping your gorgeous self when Bane gets home. But for now” The tattoo artist grinned. “I’m going to see how many sounds I can bring out of you.” With that he straddled John’s hips and slipped his shirt off. For a few moments he simply let his eyes graze over John’s face, like he was studying every feature. His fingers slid over John’s forehead, eyebrows, and mouth. John took the time to let his own hands explore as well. Barsad’s skin was so warm and soft and like the way the shivered when his fingers stroked his sides. He smiled when Barsad leaned down so he could touch his face as well. Barsad’s jaw had grown scruffier since he had last seen him. The hairs were slightly redder than the hair on his head; It was rough under his fingertips and John found that he liked it a lot. He wondered how it would feel to kiss the man when it was a full beard. “What are you thinking that has you grinning like that, Little Robin?”   
  
“You, of course…I was thinking about how your beard might feel when you kiss me.” Both men chuckled.  
  
“I see. I’m still debating on it. You’re skin is so fair I’d hate to irritate it.” He placed soft kisses along John’s neck and jawline while his fingers ran through John’s hair slowly. “It’s so good having you like this. So soft and warm for me. I’ve been wanting you all week.” John groaned softly and tightened his legs around the other man’s waist. “I could hardly look at the mirror with out remembering how gorgeous you look when you are coming .”  
  
“Well you’ve got me now. So….” He trailed off. They hadn’t done anything more than blowjobs and hand jobs but John knew he wanted to go further with both of them. He still wasn’t sure how this was all supposed to work. He wasn’t opposed to condoms and even had planned to get tested on Monday but he wasn’t sure where they stood.  
  
“We don’t have to do anything that we haven’t already done, John. It’s all been incredible. We can take it as slow as you need.” John rolled his eyes at that. Honestly, they were treating him like a blushing virgin!  
  
“You don’t have to be so careful with me, you know. I want everything with you two. I just didn’t know where you guys stood on condoms and testing and stuff.”  
  
“Ofcourse, John. Well we use condoms with other partners and we get tested with each new partner. We just got tested last week. I can show you the results. Both clean. Once you get tested we don’t mind not using condoms. If you’d like.”  
  
“Yeah I’m going on Monday actually.”  
  
“Why are you blushing like that, John?” Barsad kissed him softly again.  
  
“Just….you know…” John felt flustered. It had been a while since he felt this way about someone and had to articulate it.  
  
“I do not. Haven’t quite mastered mind reading yet.” Barsad smile down at him and waited patiently.  
  
“Well I want to have sex with you both….all kinds. I figured getting tested would make that happen faster.”  
  
“Mmmhmm. What kind of sex do you want right now?” Barsad bowed his head to begin kissing John’s neck again.”How do you like it John? I’ve imagined you in so many different scenarios this week. Perhaps you like it slow and sweet with your legs holding me against you. Or maybe you want me to turn you over on your stomach and take you fast and hard. Then again you seem to like to be in control yourself so maybe you want to be on top so you can bounce that sweet ass as fast or slow as you want.” Barsad paused and nuzzled the spot behind his  ear. “I’m particularly interested in how your cock will feel inside of me. Ever since the morning you made me come just by grinding those sexy hips against me. I bet you fuck just as good, John.” John arched against Barsad. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted it all and more.  
  
“Shut up and take your pants off.” John couldn’t take any more of this and he really didn’t want to come in his pants. He struggled out of his jeans and boxers as fast as he could and when he saw that Barsad wasn’t done yet he pressed the man back on the bed and pull the boxer briefs off himself.  
  
“Not afraid to take initiative. I like that in a man." He growled and pulled John down for a bruising kiss while his other hand dug inside the bedside table for lube and condoms. John took the lube from him and laid the condom on his stomach before pouring a dollop of the slick liquid onto his  palm to warm up. Barsad watched him with wide eyes, the blue of his irises dark like the ocean in a storm.  
  
“Fuck you are so gorgeous!" John could only drink in the view of Barsad laying under him. He shuffled back so Barsad could spread his legs. John gasped when he looked down at Barsad, watching his muscles move beneath the inked skin. Once the lube felt warm enough he wasted no time exploring Barsad’s body, marveling at the way the tight muscle fluttered at the light strokes he was applying. He pressed a single finger slowly inside and had to close his eyes to keep himself together. He kissed Barsad’s thigh, focusing on the man’s soft gasps as he worked a second finger inside him. “You are going to feel so good inside, aren’t you? Fuck you’re so hot here. Look at how your cock is dripping. I remember how good you taste, Barsad. You’re not the only one who was thinking about sex this week. I stroked my cock so many times thinking about you two. The way you both sucked my cock. Fuck the was so hot. You have no idea what you two do to me. I’m so lucky to have you.” Both men groaned as a third finger was added and Barsad began to writhe.  
  
“John…I …fuck….I’m ready!” Barsad bucked against John’s fingers and nearly threw the condom at him.  
  
“So bossy. Wonder if you’ll be so demanding when you’re full of my cock, hm?” He rolled the condom on slower than strictly necessary just to tease Barsad a little more before rubbing the head of his cock at the slicked muscle.  
  
“Why don’t….you do it then and find out, you filthy boy?” Barsad tried to smirk but he was suddenly too preoccupied  when the cock insinuated itself inside him. “Fuck yes!” his head fell back on the pillow and just tried to breathe as John slid inside him until he felt him bottom out. He groaned again as the drag of John’s cock against his stretched rim sent streaks of fire down his spine. It felt too good and not enough at the same time. He wanted, no, needed more. Thankfully John seemed to be thinking the same because he slammed back into Barsad with the same flick of the hips that he used a week ago and oh how much much better did it feel with John inside him. “Unf! So good! Like that!” He cried out with each hard thrust and pulled John in for breathy kisses, both of them exchanging air and kisses. John pulled Barsad up sharply so that he was sitting on the younger man’s lap. The change of angle allowed John to push in keeping and to graze Barsad’s prostate with alternating strokes, pulliing intelligible moans from him. Barsad’s fingers dug into John’s back as they both worked John’s cock into his stretched ass.  
  
“Fuck I wanna ……. wanna see you come like this. Stroke your cock for me while I fuck you. I wanna know how you feel inside when you come for me. You’re cock is practically dripping already. Are you close for me? I’ll never get tired of watching you come either.” The two men dissolved into pants and grunts as they raced toward climax. John gripped Barsad’s hips, kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongues. It was like being in a hurricane of his own making and he had no idea if he ever wanted it to stop. He looked down to watch Barsad’s hand stoking his cock in a blur of wet skin and thrusting. He could feel the exact moment Barsad went over the edge. His body tightened around him so blissfully strong as the man pulled him into another bruising kiss. He continued to fuck into his orgasming lover, laying him back on to the bed and pulling his legs over his shoulders. Barsad’s eyes went wide as he gripped his ankles and plowed into him.  
  
“Ungh! Go on then and fuck me harder.” Barsad was breathless and simply watched John fuck him with abandon. He fought to keep his eyes open as John finally thrusted one last time and felt his cock pulse as he came hard. Both men lay panting for a while, struggling to catch their breath. "You were amazing, John."  
  
"Yeah? I'm glad. Hold on a sec ok?" John waited until Barsad nodded before he pulled out slowly and got up to toss the condom and grab a wet towel to clean up. Barsad had begun to doze as soon as he left but was jolted awake when he heard John yelp.   
  
"Well well well what have I got here?" Came Bane's voice, full of amusement. He entered the bedroom carrying John who was blushing furiously. " Two sexy men covered in come. What a delight."   
  
"What is with you two trying to carry me -oh!" Bane had laid him down on the bed and began licking the come from his softening cock and stomach. Once John was clean he moved to treat Barsad in the same way.   
  
"Looks like you two had some fun." Bane chuckled again as they helped him out of his clothes and covered him in lazy kisses.   
  
"Mmhm. Our little bird has a bit of a dominant streak in him when he tops."  
  
“Oh really? Is that true, little bird?" John blushed and traced the lion's mane that was tatooed on the large bicep. "Did you enjoy fucking our Barsad? He obviously enjoyed you?" John looked up and nodded sheepishly. Both men grinned at him. "Wonderful. I look forward to having you myself but for now I think I'd like to have both of you in my arms for a nap." Bane yawned and pulled them both to his chest. The three of them curled up and drifted to sleep together. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a sexy time weekend!

John woke up to only one set of snores and looked up and turned to see Barsad curled up around him, idly stroking his stomach and murmuring in his sleep. John smiled and watched the man's features shift slightly as he dreamt. Like most people Barsad looked much younger and innocent and it made john wonder how the older man came to be who he was. He'd told him during their first dinner that he'd been a arrogant and angry young man but what changed him and what was he like as a kid? The younger man chuckled at the thought of a young Barsad. "What are you thinking of ptichka?" John grinned at the russian version of their nickname for him. Barsad rarely spoke his native language and his accent only became pronounced when he was tired or angry. 

"Just wondering about what you were like before we met. How you changed when you met Bane. Just how you became you I guess." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." Barsad teased as he stretched and propped himself up on an elbow.

"Good thing I'm your little bird instead." Barsad laughed and pulled him closer so he could kiss him.

"Yes happily ours! Shall I tell you a story then?"

"Yeah if you don't mind. I want to know more about you both." John always enjoyed hearing other peoples' stories. He never failed to be surprised by the stories people carried and people like Barsad tended to have pretty interesting ones. 

"Ofcourse I don't mind. Now what to tell you. Hmm." He paused to think and John traced the large circular design on the man's chest. "I'll tell you about the mandala that you're looking at. It was my first one after Bane taught me how to do them. Mandalas are used in lots of religions but Bane learned it in therapy as a coping mechanism. When we met he taught me the process to help me cope with my anger. At first I hated it to be honest. It was so much repetition and in many ways discipline. I was a talented artist but I wasn't very focused and I often left projects half finished. Bane continued to talk me through it and also encouraged me to meditate with him even when we were just friends. You know Bane, ever the patient one."

"Bane was in therapy? For what?"

“Depression and anxiety. It was severe when I was younger but through therapy I've learned to understand it better and manage it better." Bane strolled into the room and dropped his gym bag. "I still have hard days, ofcourse, but I don't feel as out of control when it happens." The bigger man sat at the side of the bed and kissed both men. "Are my lovely boys having a nice time being lazy?”

“I havent been a boy for a while now. And it's not something I want to think about at the moment. However,” Barsad scooted out of bed and streched. The blue eyed man winced and groaned as he felt the result of their pre-nap activities. John grinned smugly and sat up with his arms behind his head against the headboard. Barsad rolled his eyes and continued. "I'm starving. What do you two want for dinner? I'm cooking." 

"Waffles."

"Hmmm that sounds good, John. Waffles alright with you?"

"Yes,love." 

"Perfect. I call dibs on the shower first!" 

"Bastard!" Bane made a rude gesture at Barsad who grinned triumphantly and made his way to the shower. 

"You really should have seen that coming."

"Yes but not with you looking so tempting in my bed." 

“But not tempting enough to keep you in bed." John teased lightly. Bane grinned and shifted so that he could straddle John's legs and lean in to kiss him. 

"I thought I'd get my weight training done early." He pressed slow, lingering kisses along John's jawline. "Now I'm free to enjoy you for the rest of the evening. Shall I begin by apologizing? How would you like me to apologize?”Bane had made his way to John's neck, leaving attentive marks on the soft skin. The man smelled of sweat and his aftershave and it only made John want him more.

"Fuck." John moaned and grasped at Bane's back, his fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt. Bane chuckled and pulled John's hips down so that he was laying on his back again. John bucked against him in attempt to get more contact. 

"So demanding,little bird. Do you want to top again?" John's eyes went wide. He hadn't really considered topping with Bane. Chalk it up to too much stereotypical gay porn but the thought of topping a guy like Bane was rather novel. But damn the thought of Bane plowing into him had been on his mind for the last week or so. "Yes John both Barsad and I enjoy bottoming as much as topping. Keeps things interesting. " He punctuated this with a particularly rough bite on John's neck.

"I-I want you to fuck me." John hissed and tugged at Bane's pants. The bigger man grabbed his wrists and held them still. 

"Be still, John. Very good." He held John's wrists in one hand while the other stroked his cheek and trailed down his stomache. “Now, I am going to fuck you but it's not going to be some quick fumble that I imagine you've had with others. I'm going to take my time with you. Like you deserve." With a release of John’s wrists Bane climbed off of him and stood at the foot of the bed. "Come here little bird." John scrambled on his hands knees towards Bane and admired the soft ripple of muscle underneath the shirt. And the hard cock that was tenting in Bane's shorts. John bit his lip at the memory of sucking Bane's cock and the feel of his slick come dripping down his cheek. Calm down Blake! John took a deep breath and looked up at Bane. 

"I'm remembering it too." Bane grinned and trailed his finger down John's cheek. "You looked incredible that night. I've got half the mind to cover your gorgeous face again." John bit his lip again and tried not to look too desperate. Bane groaned and stroked his cock firmly while running a thumb across John's lower lip. "Would you like that, little bird? Would you enjoy having me fuck into your incredible body only to finish on your lovely face?" John couldn't help but whimper. Bane, calm and sweet Bane, had such a dirty mouth. John shuddered as his mind raced to imagine Bane fucking him and coming on his face. It should've been a turn off or atleast demeaning but with them it was anything but that. 

"Please." He keened and pulled Bane's shorts down, watching the thick cock twitch to the side. The dusky pink head was just peeking out from the darker foreskin and he could see the outline of the fat head as well as the thick vein that ran the entire shaft. John licked his lips and reached out tentatively to draw back the foreskin making Bane's hips swing forward slightly.

"You looked so happy covered in our come. It makes me want to put that blissed out look on your face all the time. " Bane groaned and threaded fingers into John's hair gently. "Go on and show me how much you love sucking my cock."

John did love sucking Bane's cock. He'd always enjoyed oral sex and Bane's was just perfect for sucking. It filled John's mouth and laid heavily on his tongue. He formed a tight ring around the head and ran his tongue back and forth overt the slit. He loved the deep rumbling sounds that Bane made while he slid more of his cock into his mouth. Knowing he could do that to Bane made him feel powerful in the same way that topping did. It gave him a special thrill when he felt the strong hand guiding him away from the now weeping tip. 

"Turn around for me now, stay on your hands and knees. and close your eyes." John stole a long lick along the thick cock and moved to get comfortable. He heard Bane grab the lubricant and condom from the bedside table and shivered when a large warm hand stroked the seam of his ass. ”Absolutely gorgeous. I need you to relax Darling.” John shivered again when Bane planted soft kisses along his lower back. A few drops of lubricant dripped onto the tight ring of muscle and he moaned as a thumb began to spread it, letting it warm from the contact. Bane used both hands to spread him open and John couldn’t help but blush as the man simply sat back and looked. He felt like he was on display and it was both overwhelming and exciting to know that Bane was enjoying it. “Don’t worry John. I’m going to be very gentle with you and you are going to enjoy this so much.” With that a single finger slid inside him slowly drawing a soft gasp from both of them. The finger stilled inside of him and he felt more lube being added. It felt good when it started pushing into him again, the way made smooth by the lubricant. It had been too long and John sighed as a second finger was pressed against his tight opening. “Relax for me, John. I know you’re excited. I am too but I’m not going to fuck you until you relax more. I won’t hurt you.” His voiced was nearly pleading and John could hear the restraint as well. He felt more soft kisses on the swell of his ass. John closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, willing himself to relax. After a few moments Bane seemed satisfied and push the two fingers into John.

Bane stayed true to his word and was patient and gentle as he added a third and began to gingerly spread his fingers slightly to give John a bit more of a stretch. John, for his part was trying hard to remain relaxed but the hand that wasn’t fingering his ass was stroking his cock. It wasn’t enough to make him come but it was enough to leave him wanting Bane to hurry up.”Look at you squirming for my cock. Are you trying to tell me you’re ready, John?” Bane chuckled and suddenly John felt a stroke of heat hit the pit of his stomach and spread to his cock. 

“Yes fuck! What was that?” John’s eyes shot open when Bane did it again making his back arch. Bane stroked his cock gently spreading the precome that was now coming in big drops. 

“Never had your prostate stimulated, love?”

“I thought— it was a myth.” John groaned as Bane withdrew his fingers.

“Well does it feel like a myth?” The bed shifted as Bane kneeled behind him, his cock rubbing against the tightly furled opening. John shook his head, the ability to process words momentarily left him. “Good because I’m going to use it to make you forget everything but my name.” John barely had time to register a the dark tone Bane’s voice had taken before he was being spread open by the head of his cock. Bane pressed in slowly, one hand caressing his hip. Both men groaned as his cock stretched John gradually until he bottomed out. “Don’t forget to breathe, darling.” Bane’s voice was rough with restraint. He stilled his hips ,stroking John’s back soothingly while they both took a few breaths. “May I?” John nodded and pulled his hips forward to show Bane how badly he wanted it. Bane groaned and held John’s hips lightly while he watched him fuck himself on his cock. “Look at you. Fuck- you’re beautiful like this.” John’s eyes slid closed and his mouth hung open. Bane's cock was just this side of too much and John loved every thrust. He heard Bane swearing under his breath as he pushed his hips back roughly.

“Let me hear you. I never get to hear you swear. I want to hear it, Bane.” Bane gripped his hips roughly and pushed in until John was flush against him. Bane pulled him up so that his back was against the warm chest; he murmured softly into Johns ear while his hands stroked John’s chest.

“You want to hear it? You want to hear how goddamn good your body makes me feel? You’re fucking perfect, John. Ungh!” Bane began thrusting into John, sharp, quick snaps of his hips while he held John closer with one muscled arm, the other tilting John’s hips so that he could change angles and there —OH!

“Yes!” John howled as Bane brushed against his prostate again and again. “M-more!” He gripped the arm holding him and tried to press back in an effort to give Bane everything he could.

“Fuck you’re so tight. If you hadn’t said —shit— if you hadn’t said anything I’d say you were a fucking virgin. Do you know how good you feel?” Bane growled against his neck and let his hand fall from his hip to roll his balls firmly. John’s mouth could only hang open in a silent moan. “So hot inside. Going to enjoy fucking you as often as you’ll take it.” John whimpered as a large hand moved to stroke his cock from root to tip with a tight grip. “Show me how you fucked Barsad. I want to know what it looked like. If I hadn’t been so tired I would have fucked you both. You looked so fuckable when I caught you on the way to the bathroom. I almost pushed you against the wall and fucked you in the hallway. Would you have liked that, John? “He grunted and sucked the sensitive space between his shoulder and neck. “So damn tempting.” He held John tightly as his hips moved back an forth between his hand and cock. John felt pinned between the two points of pleasure and it was all he could focus on. His senses had narrowed to just those two parts of his body and oh how incredible it was. John struggled to pay attention to what Bane was saying but he only registered the vibration of the man’s voice. He moaned again as his prostate was being stroked again and suddenly everything came crashing back into focus. The sudden rush was too much and it sent John into a hard orgasm. He howled at the sheer force of it and he could distantly register that his nails were digging into Bane’s forearm. If the bigger man noticed this, it didn’t show as his hips continued a punishing pace. John simply moved Bane’s hands to his hips and panted as they fucked through his orgasm.

“Come on Bane. F-fuck me.” John stuttered and Bane’s thrusts all but lost their rhythm before coming to a halt as he pulled out. “On your back.” the order was sharp in JOhn’s ear and he hurried to lie back. Bane straddled his chest, slid the condom off. Before he could stroke his cock John grasped it firmly and looked up at the him. “Come for me Bane.” He let his eyes close as Bane’s body went completely rigid and his cock shot several streams of milky white come onto John’s flushed cheeks and lips. He leaned forward to catch the last few pulses in his mouth, enjoying the saltiness on his tongue. 

“Shit.”

‘Yeah.”

"Fuck!” Both men turned to see Barsad leaning against the wall; his own cock spurting over his hand. The man was taking long hard breaths; his eyes still trained on his lovers.“That. Was. Unbelievably. Hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a sexy time weekend. John discovers a new kink or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hey it's been a while! Sorry kinksters. This one has got some Russian and Spanish but I've provided loose translations. Google was my translator so if any native speakers are reading this and find major errors pleases don't hate me and I'd appreciate it if you could let me know.

“Have you invited the Gotham Rogues over for a late dinner?" John looked at the plates that were piled up with waffles, toast, beans, eggs, sausage, bacon, and tomatoes.

"Why would I do that when I've got two sexy men to please me right here? Fantastic show that you two put on by the way."

"Ah so that's all you want us around for?"

"Not at all." Barsad turned to kiss John lightly. "I'll need a sweet young thing to take care of me when I'm an old man." John snorted and kissed Barsad until a second pair of hands started working their way along his stomach through his tshirt.

"There you are. I thought our little bird had tired you out. He's an energetic fuck, isn't he?" Bane merely grunted and kissed John's nape, who leaned into the touch and involuntarily sighed. Barsad chuckled and shook his head. "Go cuddle our little bird in the livingroom so I can finish this." And with that they were shooed from the kitchen.

"So how often do you go to the gym?"John settled into the couch with Bane comfortably.

"Every day if the shop isn't busy. It's part of my therapy. It helps both my physical and mental health. Barsad joins every now and then but he prefers running. You can join me if you'd like. I would have offered earlier but," He paused and looked at John fondly. "You looked so tired when I got home so I figured you'd do better with more sleep. This week was hard for you with so many shifts and the academy." John nodded and let Bane pull him onto his lap. It just felt too good when either of them held him; being held by Bane was like being wrapped in a heating blanket that stayed the perfect temperature while being held by Barsad was like laying in a hammock that rocked gently. 

“I seem to sleep best when I'm with you two." John sighed and nuzzled against the other man's neck. Bane hummed in agreement and the two sat in silence, enjoying the moment of peace. 

John woke up to gentle fingers running through his hair. "Wake up, little Robin." He grinned but buried his face into Bane's shoulder. 

"5 more minutes?" He yelped when Barsad pinched his ass in response. "Hey how's that supposed to make me want to eat?"

"That wasn't supposed to make you want to eat. It was supposed to wake you up. You're already hungry because I heard your stomach growling earlier and while you were snuggling Bane just now. Come on, little Robin." He kissed John and pulled both men into the kitchen where he filled their plates with food. John found that Barsad was right and happily settled into the food. As always they fell into casual conversation about everything from the clients at Fiat Lux to John's work at the academy. 

"How's the studying going, John? You seemed to have a lot of it this week along with your shifts at the grocery store."

"Not too bad. It was just long because the test was on filing procedures and other paperwork related stuff."

"What's this week look like for you then?"

"Much easier. Only smaller tests and drills."

“Good, Bane and I still need to finish your arm. Perhaps we could fit it in this week." 

"That'd be great actually.” The meal was just as good as Bane's curry and John was happy to let them "feed him up" once again. It was nice to be taken care of without being pitied. "Wow Barsad that was really good. I've never had such a combination for dinner."

 

"It's called a full English, John. We don't normally eat this but it's a special occasion." John quirked an eyebrow as he began to clear the plates while Bane wrapped up the leftovers. 

"What's the special occasion? Oh!"John shuddered as the muscled man pressed himself along his back. John laughed as Barsad captured his mouth and Bane kissed along his shoulders. "Another thing to keep in mind when dating Barsad: full English breakfast means marathon sex is on the horizon." 

"Marathon sex?" 

“Yes, little Robin. We're all going to be off all day tomorrow. So I needed to feed you up before we have our way with you." John blushed and Bane pushed Barsad out of the kitchen to rest so he and John could continue cleaning the kitchen. When they finished the cleaning they laid Barsad out between them on the couch, his head in John's lap and his leg's propped up on Bane's.

"I see why you cook a full English breakfast when you want marathon sex."

"Hmm?" Barsad's eyes were half closed while they massaged him slowly.

"Uh huh. Tasted fantastic and all that protein will keep me going enough to enjoy both of you for a while."

"Such a filthy little bird." 

"Says the man who cooked enough for a small army because he wants to have sex."

"And lots of it." Barsad yawned widely and stretched. "For now I think it's time to go to sleep so I can fuck you senseless later.” He gracefully slid from their laps and sauntered to the bedroom, swinging his hips for their benefit. “Come along boys.” Bane shook his head and John rolled his eyes but both men followed and fell into bed with the blue eyed man between them.

*************************

Barsad grinned at the combined sound of his lovers' snoring. It was new to have two lovers but he found that he had quickly grown accustomed to John’s presence and had a hard time imagining John not being there at least for a few nights a week. If he was honest he had to admit that, even with the short amount of time that John had been with them, he wanted John to be with them more. Barsad knew that he often became attached to lovers quickly and it made him slightly uneasy that he was entertaining thoughts of asking John to move in with them. He knew that neither John or Bane would agree with it and would argue that it was too soon. He knew deep down that they would be right but even they commented on how good it felt to be together. It was that fact that made Barsad less uneasy about his feelings about John. At first he worried that he was falling out of love with Bane in favor of John but as he watched Bane and John together he felt a swell of affection for both, along with the ever present lust. He never thought that he’d be ok with someone else being touched by Bane and yet he enjoyed watching them do far more and even looked forward to joining them. This was new and confusing but Barsad felt that this could work. As long as he didn’t let his feelings get out of control and scare John away.

“Making plans for the so called marathon sex?” John was grinning at him from his left; his hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were squinting against the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He was beautiful and it was all Barsad could do not to cover the man in kisses. He considered his options for a moment and decided that there was absolutely no reason not to do exactly what he wanted. He kissed John’s forehead first, keeping the kiss chaste and slow. The younger man sighed and let his own fingers draw soft lines along Barsad’s forearms while the man stroked his messy hair. Both men moved slowly against each other as Barsad trailed soft kisses along the bridge of John’s nose before kissing his mouth softly. He couldn’t be bothered to care about morning breath and Barsad couldn’t help but chuckle at this as he pulled John on top of him. The younger man grunted sleepily and yawned while Barsad sat up to press warm kisses against his neck. “I like it like this.” John hummed contentedly and draped his arms over the other man’s shoulders.”It’s been awhile since I’ve had lazy kisses like this.”

“I’m enjoying it too, little bird-“

“As am I.” Bane’s voice was rough with sleep and his dark eyes were soft as he gazed at the two men beside him. “You two make quite a lovely sight. I have half the mind to get my sketch book.” John blushed as the bigger man cupped his face gently. “Which reminds me,” Bane sat up to kiss John soundly, cupping his chin lightly with one hand.”Barsad tells me that you have no idea how beautiful you are. Is that true little bird? Do you really not know how handsome you are?” John’s blushed deepened under the combined gaze of both men.

“Well I-I dunno. I know I’m not ugly or anything but--like I’m no model.” Barsad snorted and traced small circles on his lower back, effectively distracting him. Bane smiled at him fondly and kissed his forehead.

“Oh my little bird. We really do have our work cut out for us with you. You are stunning and I hope that you will realize that some day. In the meantime we will enjoy showing you how lovely you are.” Bane kissed along John’s collar bone slowly while his fingers grasped his hip to pull the man closer. He groaned and shivered as another hand crept from around his back and began stroking his soft cock generously. He canted his hips a little, trying to communicate his need while he tugged Bane’s face to his own. He nipped lightly at the scarred mouth, followed by soft swaths of his tongue. John loved kissing and Bane indulged him, allowing John to lead the direction of the kiss. He enjoyed letting his little bird take control because it was sweet and tentative; he knew John enjoyed it rough but Bane was happy to have him like this more.

"How would you like us to take you first?" Barsad continued stroking John's cock and grinned at the slight tremor of John's body as the question was posed. He had his own ideas but the warm up would be John's choice.

"I- dunno." The younger man whimpered in between kisses; his brow furrowed and a blush bloomed across his cheeks to his ears. "Whatever you both want."

"You're hiding something, little bird. You can ask for anything. If it is something that we aren’t comfortable with then we will discuss it. There is no shame in it. Besides there's hardly a taboo sex kink that Barsad hasn't suggested so chances are we've done it atleast once."

"One of the many perks of dating older men. You can't surprise us with too much. " Both men grinned fondly at john and he took a deep breath.

"Ok--I'd like to suck both of you. At the same time. On my knees. And I want you both to come on my face." His face flushed a deeper shade when Barsad chuckled and Bane grinned and tousled his hair.

"Here I was expecting something truly deviant from you. Perhaps spanking or a bit of bondage." Barsad grinned wider when John scowled."Oh darling don't you think we noticed how much you enjoyed that the last time? Or is that something else the sorry excuses you've been with in the past failed to do?"

"I dunno." John mumbled sheepishly. He hadn't really thought of his exes as bad but he had to admit that they all pretty much paled in comparison to both men. And that was without even thinking about how good they were together.

"Well I know one thing. You don't need to hide your desires from either of us. If we're lucky we might even get to help you discover new kinks." Both men were treating him to light touches that made his skin tingle. He shivered again and let them touch him more for a little longer before scooting away. He stood looking at them, suddenly feeling shy. Come on Blake this isn't your first blowjob. But he'd never been with both of them and the one leading. He wanted it to be good but suddenly felt the pressure to perform and he froze. Bane, the perceptive bastard, was the first to make a move. The darker man got up from the bed and drew John into a long kiss that started a new fire in his belly. “You are so sexy, John. Don’t start doubting yourself now.” He kissed John again and drew a small whimper from the slim man. 

“I just want to make you both feel good. I-“

“Shh. You gorgeous thing. You are very good at that.” Bane cut in and wrapped his arms around John so he could feel the other man’s hard cock against his stomach. John couldn't help but grin when Bane leaned in to kiss his nose playfully.

“Maybe later we should lay you out between us and show you how much we enjoy the things you do to us. Hmm? Consider it revenge for making me think of that pert little ass of yours when I should’ve been working.” At some point Barsad had snuck up behind him and started rubbing the head of his cock along the seam of John’s ass. It felt wonderful and John's worries melt away as he kissed both men in turn before kneeling between them. 

He took them both in his hands and stroked the hard cocks in tandem. He listened to the change in breathing above him before he took the head of Barsad’s cock slowly into his mouth, running it under the crown. He was rewarded with a soft grunt from the paler man and a twitch of Bane’s cock in his other hand. He nearly forgot that Bane liked to watch and grinned to himself as he slid the cock all the way to the back of his throat with one swallow. Both men gasped lightly at the sight and he could feel Barsad’s muscles tense with restraint. John used his other hand to stroke Barsad’s soft balls gingerly while he swallowed around the head. The hand stroking Bane’s thicker cock flicked at the wrist with each upstroke pulling deep grunts from the larger man who had threaded his fingers through John’s hair, cradling his head as he began to bob up and down on Barsad’s cock in earnest.

“Ungh! John—your gorgeous mouth—Fuck!” Barsad’s fingers joined Bane’s in his hair and John enjoyed the added pressure and pulled off the wet cock with and looked up at both of them. He licked at the head hungrily, tasting the precome that was beginning to bead at the tip. He moaned softly when the head of Bane’s cock rubbed against his cheek, leaving a wet trail of precome in its wake. He turned from Barsad's cock to begin licking at the heavy balls that hung between Bane's muscled thighs. Bane had a much stronger scent that was spicy and only complimented his body wash. He stroked his palm against the thick cock, pushing it against the man's hard stomach so he could suck at the soft skin before sucking both into his mouth. It was a tight fit but John felt a surge of accomplishment as Bane stroked the back of his neck and groaned; his breathing coming in forceful pants. John breathed through his nose and let the furry balls roll against his tongue before gingerly pulling away. They glistened with his saliva and both men were watching him intently as he pressed wet kisses against the underside of the velvety cock. When he felt the wet tip of Barsad's cock he felt his skin prickle with excitement and flicked his tongue playfully at the head and winked at Barsad. 

"Cheeky aren't you?" Barsad chuckled and tugged at his bottom lip gently. "Open up little bird. I want to see you take all of Bane's cock again." The man nearly purred the words as he watched John swallow down the thick cock. "Look how beautiful our little bird looks with his mouth full of cock." Bane only moaned in response and watched John deep throating him, eyes half closed, while Barsad murmured in his ear and stroked his chest. John stroked Barsad's cock in time with the sucking he was treating Bane's cock to; their fingers still tangled in his short hair with Bane's grip tightening as he got closer to orgasm. It was too much stimulation and it made his body thrum with energy.

"Shit!" Bane groaned and pulled john roughly off his cock just as the first stripe of come shot from the tip and landed on the edge of John's jaw and his neck. The next shots went across his cheeks and forehead. John sucked the last few drips from the man and savoured the bitter taste. He hardly had a chance to pull away from Bane's cock before he felt the firm hand pulling him close to Barsad who was fisting his cock roughly. The older man hissed and let his head fall back as he coated John's face with more ropes of sticky come. John hadn't touched his cock at all and was just about to take himself in hand when he was lifted up into Bane's strong arms, his legs comfortably wrapped around his waist as he was carried back to the bed. Both men pinned his arms on either side, licking the come from his face and running their hands across his overly sensitive skin. He bucked against them and whimpered. "Please-"

"Please what, Pequeno?" Bane nibbled his earlobe lightly. John moaned and arched his back. "I think our pajarito has a language kink." John nodded and Barsad kissed him sweetly. 

"He does. Is that what you want, ptichka? For us to tell you how beautiful you are in our native languages?" 

"Please!" John flushed and whimpered again. He was surprised by this new discovery but could not deny he loved to hear them speak Spanish and Russian even though he could only understand the tone they spoke in. It still sounded so good and sent special chills down his spine.

"Very well then, mi Tesoro.(My treasure)" Bane purred against John's neck and stroked his throbbing cock lightly.

"Ti takAya nEzhnaya. (So very soft to touch.)" Barsad whispered softly while his fingertips caressed John's chest, running a thumb over both hard nipples. "Ti takAya mIlaya. (And so sweet.)"

 

"Maravilloso. I quiero tanto.(You are stunning. I want you so much)"

 

"More please." John knew he sounded desperate but he couldn't care less as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

 

"Zhadnyye ptichka.(Greedy little bird.)" Barsad clucked in mock disapproval but reached to stroke John's tight balls while Bane's grip and pace increased.

"Vamos pajarito!" Bane's thick accent and Barsad's firm grip were the final push John needed to send him colliding with his own orgasm. He came hard, his heels digging into the bed as wave after wave hit him until he sunk back into the bed exhausted. 

"Fuck that was good!" He panted and stared at the ceiling, blinking stupidly. His entire body felt like jelly and he was glad he was already in bed. Otherwise they would have had to scrape him from the floor. He was still staring at the ceiling when he felt a warm, damp cloth wiping the sticky come from his face,neck,and torso. It felt good and he let both men curl around him.

"Next we're going to do some show and tell with our toy box, John. I think we'll definitely discover more kinks you've got hiding."

"But for now just rest, little Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one took little more time than I thought it. I just got a new job and I've learned that one can only write so much smut on a 15 minute break. Enough of that though. For the next chapter I'd like to be a little more interactive. So here is how you can contribute:Tell me what kind of things might be in Bane and Barsad's toy box? You can answer in the comments below. 
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr now @ nerdwithapen if you want updates, head canons, hints at new and current projects, and general smutty shenanigans. I'm also taking short ficlet requests there too.
> 
> As always kudos and comments let me know you want more. Adorned will be updated sometime next week at the latest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Weekend Continues! A little fluff too!

"And what are you doing, little bird?" John grinned as Bane leaned against the kitchen counter yawning. He looked strangely young in that moment, eyes still fuzzy from sleep and a bit of toothpaste sticking to the corner of his mouth. John turned the stove down and licked away the toothpaste before kissing the other man. 

"I thought I'd make pancakes from scratch with homemade syrup." 

"Oh really? And where does a rookie cop learn to make homemade syrup." 

"I'm not a cop yet." 

"You will be." John blushed and let Bane pull him closer. 

"I learned how from one of my foster moms. She was really into homemade stuff and taught me how to cook. If I had to pick, she and her husband would have been my parents. Tina was probably one of the best foster mom's I'd ever had and I really believed that she was going to adopt me. She had even started discussing it with her husband but in the end Tina was diagnosed with cancer and they had to send me back to the orphanage so they could focus on the cancer. Tina eventually beat the cancer but by then I had aged out." He still called her from time to time and would receive small packages of homemade things like scarves and syrup so in many ways he still felt adopted by her. 

"She is important to you." John nodded and leaned into the gentle back rub he was being treated to. " I'm glad she took good care of you, even if it was for a short period of time. Barsad and I would like to take care of you as well, you know." 

"Yeah I know." John smiled in kissed Bane soundly before turning back to the syrup. The other man chuckled and poured coffee for the both of them. 

"Speaking of taking care of you, there are a few celebrations coming up that the three of us need to discuss.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well the most important one is your graduation from the academy. We’d like to celebrate that with you. Barsad wants to have a party but we wanted to see what you wanted first. Then there’s Barsad’s birthday. I figured you would want to help me plan for that.” John broke into a grin as his thoughts filled with ways to surprise Barsad, his new boyfriend. Bane chuckled and pressed against John’s back. “You’re already scheming aren’t you, Pajarito?” John nodded and let Bane tug his hair so that his neck was bare to his warm kisses. ”Tell me what you are thinking, love." Bane murmured softly into the skin and wrapped his arms around John's waist to pull him closer. 

"Well it's kind of hard to do that when you're doing this." Both men chuckled as John continued. "I think it would be fun to take Barsad out to the shore. He's never been and I think he'd like it. I always think of the shore when I look into his eyes. He's a lot like the ocean too, wild and more than a little unpredictable." 

"That's wonderful, little bird, and quite insightful. I think our unpredictable Barsad will enjoy that. I've never been either so you can be our guide." John turned and faced the larger man and kissed him again. 

"You think so? We could pack a lunch to eat while we watch the gulls fish. It's really relaxing." John felt himself getting excited at the prospect of getting to share something new with his boyfriends for once rather than the other way around. It wasn't anything fancy, but with Bane's approval, John thought that it would end up being a great day for all of them. 

"I think that would be absolutely perfect.” Bane resumed pressing kisses along John's neck down to the collar of his shirt. "You are so good to us, John." 

John snorted at this and draped his arms over Bane's shoulders as he was picked up and set onto the counter. "I think I definitely get the better end of the stick. Not many people can say they have two sexy men to kiss them and try to spoil them." 

"Try?" Barsad's voice joined Bane's as he shuffled sleepily into the kitchen and went about pouring his coffee. One side of his hair was sticking up while his face still had creases from the pillow. John tasted the mint mouthwash as his mouth was captured by the sleepy man." Perhaps we need to do better if our little bird thinks we only try." Both men smirked at John and made his blush spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. 

"That's not what I meant! I-I just meant you're always doing stuff for me even though I try to stop you." 

"Is it too much, John? You know we respect your independence. We just enjoy taking care of you." John was surprised at Barsad's change in demeanor. The man was always so sure of himself but in this moment he looked smaller and more vulnerable. There was something else that he wasn't saying. 

“Hey now. Where’s this coming from?” John frowned and reached for the other man’s hand, rubbing the knuckles. Barsad huffed, slightly embarrassed but didn’t pull away. 

"Be patient with him. Barsad is still a little worried that you might leave us if we make a mistake. I am too, to be honest." John looked from Barsad to Bane. 

"C'mere Barsad. How did I get so lucky?" He grinned and kissed both men in turn. "Sometimes it is too much but it's not your fault. I've never been with one person who was as good to me as you are, let alone two! I don't know if I'll ever get used to it but I know I don't want you to stop. I care a lot about you both and it's more than just sex now, at least for me." He looked down and studied his own feet as he continued clumsily. He wasn't sure if he should even say what he was thinking next but maybe it could relieve some of their worries. "I think I'm falling in love with you. With both of you, I mean. I know it sounds weird and—shit!-- and I'm not just saying it but-" John was abruptly cut off by Barsad kissing him with enough force to scoot him backwards. 

"It's not weird at all, Ptichka." Barsad's voice was rough as he stroked John's cheek and kissed him tenderly."Let us take you to bed and show you how loved you are." 

"Barsad our little bird wants to make us breakfast first." Barsad hummed and continued to kiss his way down John's neck. 

"Well the syrup needs to simmer for a bit so we could-" 

"See the syrup has to simmer so we have time to work up an appetite, Bane." Barsad grinned and leaned over to kiss Bane who rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. 

"What am I supposed to do with you two?" 

"Well it is Barsad's sex marathon weekend, Bane. So feel free to start there." 

"Very good, little bird. Now back to bed so you can see what you mean to us. I'll even let you pick something from the toy box." Barsad sauntered away with a wink. 

The toy box was actually a steamer trunk that had been retrofitted with folding shelves that were lined with a crimson padding. Inside the shelves were every sex toy John had ever seen and a few more that he’d only ever seen in porn. John wasn’t very well versed in sex toys and never had the courage to buy one so he felt more than a little overwhelmed at the collection before him. 

"Shit Barsad, think you've got enough?" 

"Hmm maybe but it's so much fun to try new things. There's a gold plated one that I've been eyeing but-" 

"Gold plated?! Why the hell would you want a gold plated dildo?" 

"Because he's a snob." Bane laughed and sprawled across the bed behind them. John continued to gape at the collection while Barsad tugged him down onto his lap in front of the trunk. 

"No it's because I'm worth it. And I don't hear you complaining when I use any of them on you, Bane. I recall a certain night where you called me brilliant when we tried out Shibari." Bane grunted and watched John pick up a bar that had a leather cuff at each end. 

"What's Shibari? And what is this thing?" 

"Shibari is an intricate style of rope bondage. Bane's the better of us if you ask me. Maybe you'll let him truss you up like a pretty little present. And that is a spreader bar. We can use that to keep those pretty, long legs spread while we fuck you from both ends while you're in a standing position. "John shivered as Barsad murmured the last part just behind his ear while he stroked John's side lightly. "Like that do you?" 

"Well I wouldn't mind hearing about the Shibari." John eyed the rich purple rope that hung from the inside of the lid. Barsad chuckled and reached for a book that sat in the bookshelf and handed it to John. "Read what you want. We haven't done it in a few months but if you'd like to try we can certainly teach you." 

"You'd let me tie you up?" Barsad snorted and patted John on the head making the younger man scowl. 

"Oh John, when will stop clinging to these oppressive ideas about gay sex. Believe it or not Bane and I enjoy submitting as much as we enjoy dominating." 

"I don't think our little bird will want to play if you keep antagonizing him." Bane chuckled and guided John to a page in the book that feature a full page photo of a man with his ankles bound to his thighs. His torso sported and intricate criss cross design of more rope. It didn't look too bad, actually, and he could Kind of see letting them tie him up like that. Not right then or even that month but eventually. He was pulled from his reverie when both men began kissing his jaw and neck lightly. 

"See anything you like gorgeous?" Barsad purred and nibbled John's ear lightly. "We'll do anything you want." Bane hummed in agreement and stroked John's thigh possessively. 

"Uh well I wouldn't mind-Ah fuck!- the blue one." Barsad chuckled and turned to pick up the blue prostate massager. 

"Bane would you mind undressing our little bird?" John couldn't stop himself from yelping as Bane effortlessly pulled him onto his lap and began undressing him in between soft kisses. John melted beneath Bane's hands as they ran over his bare skin. He loved the way they touched him with such familiarity, like they'd been touching him for years. 

"Alright, on your back." A light tap on his ass prompted John onto the bed while Bane and Barsad undressed, stilling dirty kisses from one another. John couldn't help but stroke his cock while he watched the two men exchange kisses. They were beautiful together and they both belonged to him. John bit his lip as bane gripped Barsad's ass , pulling him closer while one finger grazed the tight ring of muscle. Both John and Barsad moaned at the contact. Bane stroked more insistently as Barsad wriggled against him and John watched hungrily as he stroked his cock roughly. Barsad caught the movement and groaned. "Such a little voyeur-- yes!" Bane chose that moment to lift Barsad onto the bed. 

"How could he not when you look so tempting like this?" The bigger man chuckled and straddled Barsad's thighs, stroking the other man's cock. John grinned at them both and slid closer to kiss Barsad soundly. Barsad continued to gasp and writhe under the combined attention of his lovers. 

"I thought y-you wanted t-to try--ungh!— the massager." The tattoo artist struggled against them but relented as John pressed him back onto the bed. 

"Yea but I'd really like to watch Bane fuck you first. And if you're especially good I might suck your cock too. It is a sex weekend after all." Barsad's eyes widened and he nodded furiously. John grinned and kissed his way down the lean torso while Bane retrieved the lube and began slicking his fingers. John pressed warm kisses to the leaking cockhead, letting the precome coat his lips before lapping the excess. Barsad groaned and stroked John's shoulder in encouragement. Bane pressed Barsad's thighs open and stroked the tight opening gently before sliding a single broad finger inside his lover. Barsad keened and bucked into John's mouth sharply. 

John stroked the skin of Barsad's inner thigh as he watched the muscles tighten Under the inked skin. The tattoo was one of Barsad's more intricate ones. He traced it lightly. It was a brightly colored mandala that John could only guess was Bane's work. He smiled into Barsad's stomach at the though of either of them having a tattoo for him. 

"You taste so good." He purred before letting the tattoo artist guide his cock into his mouth. All three men groaned as Barsad's body tensed as Bane continued to prepare him with a second and third finger. John's own cock was throbbing as well and he pulled off of Barsad to watch Bane's cock push into the slick opening. “Fuck, that's so good." He gasped and held Barsad's thigh tightly while bane slowly built a rhythm of shallow thrusts until Barsad was moaning for more. 

"Shit! Fuck!" Barsad whined as John suckled on his balls and stroked his cock firmly. Bane's thrusts had finally gotten rougher, each time pushing his own cock into John's throat until the younger man had to pull off, gasping a little. Barsad could hardly hold back at the sight of John's flushed cheeks and lips and the sound of Bane's panting and the wet staccato sound of his thrusts. It was sensory overload and he loved every minute of it. He held on for a few heartbeats before he gave a warning shout. His balls tightened in John's hands as his cock shot a few stripes of come onto the young man's face before he was sucked into that heavenly mouth. It felt like ages before he finally came down from the high. He felt like he was floating and only just registered Bane's punishing grip on the backs of his thighs. He groped blindly a little before his hand found John's and he mumbled something that vaguely resembled “Let me help". John chuckled, a little out of breath, and asked he'd be up for a blowjob. Instead of answering Barsad attempted to smirk sexily but between being pounded into and being exhausted the look turned out to be more of a sappy grin. Thankfully John was getting fluent in oversexed Barsad so he straddled the man's chest and let the artist suck lazily at his sensitive balls. 

"Look at you two--encantaría verte así" john shivered as bane purred in Spanish and Barsad guided his cock into his mouth, letting his tongue drag along the underside. He leaned against the headboard for support while he struggled to last and fully enjoy Barsad's wicked tongue. For all the sass Barsad gave, he was equally talented at sucking cock. 

"Fuck!" john yelped as he felt s slick finger grazed his opening. And then it began to vibrate. ”What the fuck--shit don't stop!" He shouted when the vibration and pressure eased away. He heard Bane chuckle and the toy pressed inside him slowly. As soon as it hit his prostate his body went rigid and a tight heat pooled in his stomach. He felt pinned between the massager and Barsad's tongue as he felt his cock begin to twitch. It was Bane's Spanish curses that sent him over the edge. It hit hit him so hard that he saw stars behind his eyelids. He only just registered the cool air on his softening cock as Barsad pulled off wetly and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hope you don't mind that I used the prostate massager on you." Barsad looked anything but apologetic. In fact he looked rather self satisfied. "I must say you seemed to enjoy it atleast a little bit."John rolled his eyes.

"Bastard."

"Brillant Bastard who made you nearly black out. I don't know about you but I'm hungry for these pancakes. I think I should get you a cute little apron to wear when you get these little homemaker urges."

"You and your dress up games."

"You have no idea, little bird. I've got quite a few ideas." 

"Enough teasing our John. Neither of you have eaten since last night." Bane returned with warm towels and lovingly cleaned both men. The soft kisses shared between them threatened to heat up until their stomachs growled loudly. 

“Definitely time to feed you two.”

“Yes, little bird." The two men answered in near unison and John could;t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me for me shenanigans on Tumblr, @nerdwithapen!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs and barebacking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been nearly a month and I'm hella sorry. Life got a little rough.

"And what is your safe word?"

"Red. We've gone over this a million times Barsad." John felt himself getting impatient with his boyfriend as the man quizzed him on all the safety protocols of bondage for what felt like the 50th time. 

"This is important, John. I'm not going to do this unless I know I can trust you to use your safe word if you ever need it. Things can happen in the heat of the moment.” Barsad’s eyes were piercing and made John feel a little sheepish for being so twitchy when Barsad was only trying to be safe and logical. It was moments like this that he felt the age difference between the three of them. John sighed and kissed Barsad lightly, letting the man stroke his hair idly while they laid in bed. There was no end to the reasons for loving him.

"I understand. And I promise to be safe just like we discussed. I just would really like you to handcuff me and fuck my brains out sooner rather than later." John smirked as Barsad's fingers twitched slightly. He really did want to be safe but he'd been wanting Barsad to tie him up since the sex marathon weekend and that had been weeks ago. But life had gotten in the way and final exams and increased business at the shop pretty much put a stop to anything more than dinner and bedtime. So when Barsad finally had a night off John nearly dragged him home and demanded sex. He would have demanded that Bane come home as well but the man cut him off with a promise to make curry and give him a blowjob. Needless to say John relented.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Not before I've had enough of your cock." Both men chuckled and Barsad kissed John's neck lazily. He bit the soft skin lightly as he pushed John onto his back and ground his hips into the younger man. 

"Such a demanding little twink."

"Apparently not demanding enough since I'm still unfucked. Ouch!" John yelped as he was treated to a particularly hard bite on the shoulder before Barsad slid from the bed with a grin. 

"Such a cheeky little tart. Maybe I should get a ball gag for you too. Get undressed." John bit his lip and stared at Barsad's ass while he rummaged through the toy trunk for the cuffs and lube. He'd never done any kind of bondage but ever since they'd shown him the rather huge collection of sex toys he found he was curious about the things they liked. If he was being honest he had to admit that he felt like he was discovering new kinks every day that he never knew he had. He had a feeling his boyfriends were enjoying it too. It was pretty damn nice to be carried off to bed with little or no warning just because he looked at one of them the wrong way. Or right way. He idly wondered if they'd behave better in public. They’d planned to start going out on dates once John’s schedule slowed down so he hadn’t had much time with them outside of the apartment. But he was willing to bet that Bane would be better, though not by much. Bane always managed to surprise him by being just predictable enough to fly under John's radar. He almost forgot how kinky and downright mischievous the big man could be until it was too late. It probably helped that John was more concerned with Barsad's sass and general way of being a trouble maker.

"What filthy things are running through your mind?"

"Just whether I'll be arrested for public indecency because you two are horny bastards." John smirked and pulled Barsad down for a bruising kiss.

"This coming from the man who nearly sucked my soul through my cock the first time we met."

"After you jerked me off infront of a mirror and Bane!" Both men chuckled and traded lazy kisses and caresses.

"I still can't believe you chose us. You're incredible, little Robin. I'm going to enjoy having you cuffed. Are you ready?" All he received in response was an impatient snort so without another word Barsad grasped John's wrists and pulled them above his head. Both men shivered at the clinking sound of the cuffs as he clasped the first around John's wrist. He savoured the shiver that ran through John's body as the second cuff clicked shut. "Perfect." He whispered and let his fingertips glide over John's ribs unhurriedly. The younger man arched into the touch, moaning softly. Barsad continued to stroke his lover lightly until John began to whimper and squirm beneath him. 

He shuffled his own body lower so that he was straddling John's legs and began kissing his way down the man's chest slowly letting his lips drag along the heated skin. He could feel John's hard cock twitching eagerly against him with each kiss. "All in due time my impatient little bird." He murmured into John's breast bone before flicking his tongue against the first then second nipple, drawing a soft gasp from the other man. "I want to make you sing for me a little. It's been too long since I've gotten to hear the pretty sounds you make when you're desperate." He kissed a wet trail down John's stomach slowly while his fingers stroked the younger man's sides making him arch his back in order to get more contact.

Barsad grinned and licked into John's belly button, causing the man to moan in surprise. "The fuck? Why was that -ungh!- do it again! Please!" Barsad pressed John's hips down and dipped his tongue into the small valley again and drank in the groans that fell from John's mouth. He licked at the valley just long enough to pull a few more desperate sounds from his lover before moving onto licking up the small puddle of precome that had formed on John's hip. He didn't linger and chose to kiss a new path down the underside of John's cock to his balls. John moaned louder as he sucked each ball gingerly before running his tongue firmly against his perenium. His own cock twitched eagerly at the ragged gulps of air John was taking in between moans and he grabbed the younger man's thighs, spreading and pressing them into his chest. He paused for a moment to take in the sight of his lover's spread ass. He stroked John's thighs soothingly and kissed the back of his thighs lightly, making his way over John's taut balls. He simply let his breath ghost over John's opening until the man squirmed and whimpered for him to do something, anything. 

"As you wish." Barsad smirked before flipping John onto his stomach and pressing the other man's shoulders down. "Put that fantastic ass in the air for me. Good boy." He had to take a few breaths while he listened to John's panting and watched the man's hips sway slightly. Fuck, how was he supposed to last when John was so fucking fuckable? If Barsad hadn't known better he'd say John had only become more so. Perhaps he didn't know better. He did know, however, that he was going to enjoy John in every position possible. With more filthy ideas flooding his mind the tattoo artist spread the slim man's ass open and began licking the tightened ring of muscle. A shot of pleasure careened down his spine at the needy sounds that erupted from John. The tattoo artist growled in response and lapped at the puckered flesh insistently, his hands gripping John's ass on either side. John mewled in his enjoyment and Barsad could hear the cuffs clanking together as he squirmed to get more of his mouth. "You're loving having your twink ass eaten aren't you?" He gave John a light smack on the ass and the man nodded. "Use your words, Ptichka." 

"Yes!" John howled pitifully and rocked his hips into the empty air. His voice was rough and he sounded completely wrecked. Barsad had never heard anything more gorgeous. He gripped John's ass tighter and began licking the man from balls to tailbone until he was glistening and nearly sobbing for release. "Please fuck me, Barsad. Please! Please! Please!" He dissolved into incoherent begging and Barsad took pity on him.

"Alright, Ptichka. I will fuck you but I want you to do one last thing for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"That's my good little bird. Now I want you to show me how you want this pretty ass of yours to be fucked." Without another word he pushed his tongue inside John's slick hole as far as he could, pulling a choked moan from the younger man. He growled as John's hips found an unsteady but hurried rhythm while he panted and struggled against the cuffs.

"Fuck! Yes that's-oh fuck-good! Yes. Yes. More! Shit!" He babbled and begged for more as Barsad wriggled his tongue and began to stroke his weeping cock. Both men groaned as his entire body tightened and threw him into orgasm, his cries bouncing off the walls loudly. Barsad didn't move away until John's cock gave its last spurts and he laid panting, hips still in the air. Barsad raised an eyebrow when the younger man whimpered. 

"What is it Ptichka?"

"You haven't come yet. Do you want to,"he paused to lay his head on the pillow," fuck me?" Barsad chuckled and stroked his lover's back.

"You know I always want to fuck you but your pretty little hole is too sensitive and I don't want to hurt you. I'll be alright." He had to hold back a laugh as John scowled and literally flopped onto his back.

“Nuh-uh. C’mon and fuck me, Barsad. It's been a week since either of you have fucked me! I know you want it just as bad as I do."

"So demanding for one in handcuffs." John smirked and wiggled his hips suggestively. That really was all the invitation Barsad needed so he dribbled extra lube onto John's pink hole and slid inside him with less finesse than he'd ever admit to. John hissed and tensed but shot him a murderous look when he went still. The younger man wrapped his long legs around him and guided his hips forward until he began to fuck into him deeply. It only took a few thrusts but it felt like a blissful eternity as his balls emptied inside of John. He panted and groaned as his vision went a little hazy while he fucked John through his own orgasm. 

"That was incredible."

"Ofcourse it was."

"Cocky."

"Good thing you love cock." John groaned and wriggled underneath Barsad. The other man chuckled and kissed along his shoulders lazily.

"Uncuff me if you're going to start making horrible jokes."

"No. I think I'll leave you like this for Bane. I think he feels a little left out. He loves bondage after all. He's trying not to be too pushy but I know he's really wanting to get back into rope bondage." Barsad leaned in to whisper in John's ear. "He's been practicing." John shivered slightly and Barsad chuckled as he checked his wrists before slipping away to clean them up.

 

******

"Well what do we have here?" Bane raised an eyebrow as he made his way into the livingroom. John shifted slightly on his knees but only gazed up at Bane while the larger man took in his naked body and handcuffed wrists, tucked neatly behind him. He'd been sitting like that for atleast ten minutes, waiting for Bane to come home. 

"He wanted to be tied up for you when you came in the door. Our little bird is ever so persistent." Barsad smirked from his armchair and set aside the book he had been reading.

"Indeed." Bane smiled warmly and stroked John's cheek lightly. "And what are you thinking, little bird?"

"I want you to fuck me while I'm cuffed." John murmured and kissed the pads of the artist’s fingers. He smiled indulgently at Bane's sharp intake of breath. Despite his surprise, John loved the way he could affect Bane. It was thrilling to watch the calm and precise man completely lose his composure just from touches and heated looks. 

Bane watched with interest as John sucked the tip of his thumb. He enjoyed the look of John's soft lips wrapped around his cock and this was merely fuel for the fire. He wet his lips unconsciously and began to undo his jeans, eager to replace his thumb in John's perfect mouth. John let out a strained whimper as the thickening cock bobbed free of Bane's boxer briefs. The weeping head peeked out from the darker foreskin and John was only just able to stay still despite his watering mouth. Bane chuckled and ran the head over his lips lightly, pulling away when John moved to suck him in. "And how do you want me to fuck you, little bird? Should I fuck your pretty mouth until my cock fills your throat with cum? Or maybe you want your perfect ass fucked until all you can think about is how much you love my cock?" John's eyes were heavy with arousal and all he could do was nod eagerly while his fingers twitched.

Bane grinned proudly and leaned down to kiss John, his tongue slipping easily into the exquisite warmth. All three men groaned loudly, seeming to tip the scales. Bane gripped John's nape firmly and guided his mouth open before sliding his cock inside with one smooth glide. He grunted as John pushed forward to press his cockhead against the back of his throat. John was magnificent at this and it drew a gutteral sound from him. He gripped John a little firmer to steady them both. It did little good as John began to suck him so enthusiastically that he knew he wouldn't last if the man was allowed to continue making such obscene sounds of contentment. 

John whimpered pitifully as he was pulled off of Bane's cock with a wet slurp. He looked up at Bane, the plea clear in his dark eyes. Bane took several deep breaths while stroking John's racing pulse point until he could trust his own voice. "Patience, little bird. It's been so long since you've used that perfect mouth on my cock. I only want to enjoy it for a little while longer.” John nodded and grasped the base of Bane’s cock firmly before sucking more gently, keeping in mind that he still wanted Bane’s cock inside his ass. Bane groaned and held John steady so that he could thrust into his slack mouth freely. “Incredible!" John would have been smug but for the fact that he was too far gone himself. He was drunk on the sounds Bane was making above him and it was all he could do to just hang on to Bane’s thick thighs as the tattoo artist used his mouth with just enough brutality to make John’s throat burn pleasantly, starting a hot thrumming in his veins. He had completely lost himself in the overwhelming stimulation when gentle fingers grasped his hair and attempted to pull him away. When he didn’t respond the fingers tightened and he yelped in surprise rather than pain and Bane’s cock slipped wetly from his swollen lips. Before he had time to think about being upset he was push face down into the carpet, his ass forced into the air and Bane’s thick fingers pushing into him, still slick from Barsad’s cum. All three men groaned at the filthy wet sound as Bane stretched John slowly and deliberately. John let his body rock back and forth on the thick fingers unconsciously, hypnotized by the familiarity and rhythm. He already felt so feverish and exhausted, having not fully recovered from Barsad’s wicked tongue, and howled as Bane’s cock slid inside him snugly. His back arched and the hand that wasn’t pulling at his cuffs pressed heavily between his shoulders. He felt engulfed and it consumed every part of him until all he really could be sure of was Bane pounding into him and holding him down with firm,skilled hands.  
“Oh John—Mierde!--I didn’t think I’d be able to wait to fuck you. One. More. Damned. Day.”Bane slammed into John with  
each word making John gasp as his cock grazed his prostate on the last thrust.

“Fuck yes! I missed,” John lost his breath as Bane’s hand left his shoulders to grasp his cock giving the younger man more stimulation and making him whimper and thrash a little.”you too! Don’t stop!”Bane chuckled darkly, holding tightly to the cuffs and he fucked into John like it was his last act. He shuddered and fought to hold on as John’s body went rigid on his cock, his hand suddenly dripping with John’s warm cum. The younger man still rocked his hips back greedily, his muscles tightening around Bane’s cock. The larger man squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he was being pulled into orgasm but still wanting to enjoy the tight heat of John’s willing body. “Come on Bane. Give it to me please.” John was panting and writhing with such abandon that Bane couldn't help but give the man exactly what he was begging for. He came with a sharp growl, pushing into his lover as deeply as he could while covering his slim body with his broad one . 

He let himself lay there for a few moments just to relish the way John shuddered beneath him while they both struggled to come down. Both men were pretty sure they weren’t going to be able to move for some time and were grateful when Barsad, flushed and breathless himself, appeared with water bottles, keys, and a wet cloth. He smiled warmly and kissed them both gingerly while he uncuffed John and checked his wrists before lovingly wiping the younger man down.

“You were so good for us today, little bird.”John grinned indulgently at the praise and curled up against Bane’s side while the bigger man pulled Barsad in for a kiss of thanks, interrupting his efforts to clean the fluids from his thighs and stomach. The smaller artist protested but was silenced as John leaned up to pull him into another kiss that swallowed whatever snappy remark he had. He went limp in their attention and John snorted lazily while Barsad melted in between them. “Don’t blame me when we all have kinks in our backs from sleeping on the floor.”

“Then we’ll have reason to use those ridiculous massage oils you bought several months ago.”

“Well in that case, I won’t share them and I’ll just book a massage. Without either of you.” There wasn’t any heat to his words but John snickered and propped himself up to look at Barsad heatedly.

“Maybe, but I’m sure there’s no masseuse that knows how to make you beg for it like we do.” Barsad smirked and pulled John in for a kiss that left them a little breathless and wanting.

“Our little bird is right,” Bane pressed against Barsad, biting the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. “Who else would know how to touch you just right?” He moaned in response beneath the combined attention of his lovers.

“Fuck you both.”

“Please do, Barsad.”

“Yes, please do.” The three lovers chuckled and settled in for a little while, trading lazy kisses and having every intention of getting into bed. Except when they fell into a deep and content sleep and didn't wake up until the sun streamed through the windows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this has been a long time coming cause life happened and yeah....so here you go! Thanks for hanging in there guys! The comments have been lovely and more encouraging than you will ever know!

_Care to have Sunday brunch with your boyfriends? We miss you._

 

Sorry I have to study and I took an extra shift at the market.

 

_I think you should quit and become my kept boy. Gotham is beyond saving anyway._

 

John snorted and rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time Barsad broached the subject and John found that it wasn't grating on his nerves as much, even if it still annoyed him.

 

Thanks for dismissing my dreams. Glad to know you love me.

 

_I didn't mean it like that._

 

Yeah well I guess you’ll have to make it up to me.

 

_Is that a challenge Robin?_

 

No! I can hear you plotting across town. Stop.

 

_Sorry the challenge has already been made._

 

“Barsad!"

 

“Oh I do love it when you yell my name."

 

“Knock it off. I’m still recovering from your weekend of sex olympics.” John grinned when Barsad huffed on the other line.

 

“I thought the perks of a younger lover was the increased stamina. That was almost a week ago!  Surely you don't need that long of a recovery time."

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe that’d be true if I wasn’t sleeping with two sexual deviants."

 

"Sex deviants? Well Bane is, but I am no such thing."

 

“And yet I’m not the one who made a recent purchase at the local adult store.”Bane’s voice was just loud enough to carry through the phone.

 

“What did you buy? Finally get that ridiculous  gold plated vibrator?"

 

“Nope. It’s a little something we both thought you’d enjoy. But I wouldn't dare want to to upset your delicate sensibilities with anymore sexual deviance."

 

“Ok you’re not deviants."

 

“We absolutely are and that makes you our tasty little twink.” John groaned and rubbed at his face roughly. He should have seen that one coming. Really he should have. He could hear both men snickering and it made him feel suddenly homesick.

 

“I’m hanging up now. I’ve got studying to do."

 

“Such a studious twink. I think you should come over for a study break." 

 

"Ofcourse you would. Aren't you supposed to be more supportive? Encouraging me to be the best I can be and all that good stuff?"

 

"Ofcourse I want you to do your best. I know you'll be an incredible cop, John. I also know that studying yourself into a stupor won’t do you any favors."

 

John sighed and rubbed his face, grinning tiredly."I know. I just like giving you shit when you're being a pain."

 

"Oh I'll give you pain alright. Your generation is so rude.

 

"Is that promise?"

 

“You’ll find out when you come home.”Barsad went silent and John felt his face grow hot. Neither man said a word for several long seconds until Barsad cleared his throat awkwardly and wished John luck in his studies. They hung up soon afterwards but John couldn't focus for all the thoughts of home and how the meaning of that word had some how changed in just a few months without him really noticing. At least just until that moment. He sighed and rubbed his face again. It was way to soon too be thinking of them as home! Barsad probably only misspoke anyway.   None of them knew how to go about this business of being in a relationship with two other people so slip ups were probably going to be normal. It didn't mean anything, right?

 

*********

John was about 5 seconds from throwing his textbook out the window when he heard a gentle knock on the door. He groaned loudly and stood up, which only made him groan louder at the soreness that he swore went to his bones. The knocking came again and he hobbled his way to the door with a grimace, ready to yell at whoever was choosing to bother him at-Wait what time was it anyway? John’s eyes narrowed and he patted his pockets for his phone and then squinted at the microwave clock to see that it was only a little past noon. How’d that happen?It felt like it had only been 6am an hour or so ago. Here powered the lost time for a few minutes until he heard Bane knocking harder and calling his name.

 

“John are you alright?” Bane's voice was colored with rising concern so the younger man opened the door sheepishly and let his boyfriend into the small apartment. “You took a while to open the door. I’m sorry if I woke you."

 

“Oh no I was just studying.” John ran his fingers through his hair a few times and then tried to smooth the wrinkles in his shirt, suddenly feeling self conscious. He then look around the apartment; it wasn’t bad except for the pile of books and coffee mugs in front of the couch. He really hadn’t planned on either of the artists seeing the apartment but there wasn’t anything for it now.

 

“Oh, well, then I’m still sorry. However, I did bring you some some lunch as a reward for staying the course.” Bane grinned, kissed John’s forehead, and herded the younger man into the living room. “Barsad sends his love and is sorry he couldn’t come but he’s booked for the day. And he wanted me to remind you that he still gets to do the color work on your arm."

 

John was so busy tearing into the food that Bane had brought that he hardly heard anything Bane was saying, barely registered that the man was talking at all. He was thrilled to see that Bane had cooked his favorite, a big bowl of red curry chicken and jasmine rice. Fuck this was the best thing he’d ever tasted! He nearly moaned as he took another huge bite. _This tastes like home._ He couldn’t help but think it  and he felt his ears grow hot but Bane didn’t seem to notice. Instead the man was looking at the number of coffee cups on the coffee table. And the absence of plates.

 

“John when did you last eat?"

 

"Last night. I ordered some pizza." He wasn't completely sure about that and judging by Bane's expression, the other man wasn't convinced either. The larger man sighed but seemed content to let the subject drop and let John eat in peace while he pulled out two bottles of John’s favorite soda. John really did moan at that.

 

“John I think you’re working yourself too hard. You don’t look well and the apartment looks like you’ve simply nested in the middle of the living room with your books and coffee.. When was the last time you slept in your bed?” John gulped down atleast half of the soda to buy himself some thinking time. He wasn’t sure to be exact. He had definitely spent the night before on the couch if the crick in his neck was any indication but he honestly couldn’t remember.

 

“Um.” He trailed off with that because honestly he wasn’t about to lie, not that he thought Bane would be fooled anyway. Bane simply looked at him, no doubt considering the best way to get John some rest. After a moment of consideration the tattoo artist nodded and began to collect the mugs while he spoke. “Alright the Robin, you are going to eat all of that and then you are going to shower and go to bed and get atleast some rest before you keel over.” He kissed John on the forehead and carried the mugs away without giving the other man a chance to argue. So John didn’t try and he finished his food with relish and dragged his sated self to the shower then his all too comfortable bed, made more so by Bane’s presence.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled sleepily and then yawned as Bane pulled him close with a chuckle

 

“I actually expected to get more of a fight from you, little bird."

 

“Yeah well you distracted me with my favorite food. Dirty trick."

 

“Its your favorite?"

 

“Yeah. It reminds me of being with you both. Like home.” Somewhere in the back of his mind John knew that he hadn't meant to say that out loud but he was too comfortable and too tired to let the idea fully form and Bane hadn’t seemed bother by it. In fact he gave John a warm smile and nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m glad. Now get some sleep.” John was asleep before Bane could finish.

*******************

John slept soundly right up until he smelled something incredible. He had no idea what it was but it made his stomach growl in anticipation. His apartment never smelled this good and he had no idea why it smelled good now. Maybe the neighbors were making something good. He took a few more deep breaths and tried to ignore his loud stomach but then there was the sound of light chuckling in his ear and a warm hand stroking his back.

 

“Time to eat, Ptichka. I think they can hear your stomach in New Jersey.” John couldn't help but want to roll into Barsad and let the other man continue to stroke his hair. He felt altogether to comfortable to move beyond that. So he did and Barsad chuckled , letting him snuggle for a little longer. 

 

"I send you to get him for supper and this is what you do instead? You are terrible at following orders. You would have been terrible in the army." Bane's voice was warm and find despite his words. The bed dipped with his weight as he settled on the other side of the bed. John's bed was a lot smaller than theirs so all three were flushed against one another.

 

"So were you so apparently you were terrible too." Bane harrumphed in response and said nothing more but John's interest was piqued.

 

"You were in the Army?"

 

"Yes, before I left South America I had joined the army when I was 17. I was poor and had no family so I figured I had nothing to lose and atleast a meal and a bed to gain." He paused and John didn't like the gradual tightness that had taken over Bane's features."The experience was lacking and I left as soon as I could." John had so many more questions. Was the army where Bane got the scars? What was so lacking about it? Instead he chose to kiss the man who smiled and ran his fingers through John's hair. " you need to eat, novio. " john grinned and let both of them corral him onto the couch and ate the bowl of what looked like soup.

 

"Oh my god what is this?" John groaned happily around the spoon before going back in for more. 

 

"Do you like it? It's called Borscht. Russian comfort food." Barsad smiled smugly. 

 

"It's great!" 

 

"Ofcourse it is. It's my mother's recipe. My mother is an excellent cook. It would be better if I could have gotten fresh goat meat. She only used fresh." John snorted and shook his head. The soup was amazing and it was hard to imagine it being any better. "You'll see John."

 

"I'm sure it's great. I've never had goat before. I'm a little surprised."

 

"There's a lot of new things we're going to introduce you to." John looked up expecting to see a dirty gleam in Barsad's eyes but he was surprised to see the genuine smile. It was so sweet and sincere that it made him blush and look away.

 

"We promise not to go overboard, little bird." Bane rubbed his neck gently.  John chuckled and the blush spread to his neck.

 

" I know. I'm just not used to all this you know? I mean I'm enjoying it. It's just-new." He grinned at the concerned looks both men were giving him. It was ridiculously funny because even after several months of dating even they still had moments of uncertainty and he couldn't help but laugh. Which only confused his lovers, making them look like a pair of confused puppies which only made John laugh harder until lost his breath "No no I'm not laughing at you- well yeah -I I guess I am- no, but wait it isn't bad." He paused to reign in his laughter in. "You just looked so adorable and concerned. It was sweet. I like that you’re concerned. I mean not that I’m trying to worry you or something weird like that.” It was the other men’s turn to chuckle at the rookie who only blushed.

 

“Well I suppose that is the best reaction from you yet."

 

“See I keep telling you that you secretly want to be a kept boy.” Barsad was attempting (and failing) to keep a straight face, his lips twitching with mirth and mischief. John, for his part, felt an overwhelming fondness for the man and decided to forgo his usual scowl and kissed him. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"So is there a reason why neither of you have brought out the ropes?" Both men looked up at John, slightly startled by the offhanded question. Bane and Barsad stayed to make sure that John took the evening off so it had been a laid back night of sprawling on the couch while reading and cat napping. But now things had gotten far more interesting. Barsad was the first to recover and clear his throat. 

"Well, you hadn't said anything about it in several weeks so we let it drop."

"We didn't want to push it on you, little bird."

"I'm pretty sure I said I was interested. Do you two need fireworks and a musical number?"

"Well you do have a lovely voice, little bird." Bane chuckled and stroked John's ankle idly. On more than one occasion the tattoo artists hand found John singing or humming to himself while doing dishes or studying. John always got flustered but both Barsad and Bane loved to hear it.

"Yeah well, anyways, back to the ropes. When can we start? And how much safety training is there gonna be before the fun starts." Barsad gave him a withering look and he rolled his eyes before continuing. "Don't start, Barsad. I know safety is important and all that but I still think you do too much."

"Only because you have a wreckless streak." Barsad looked at him lazily but grasped the shorter hairs at the back of his head firmly. John shivered at the proprietary move and allowed himself to be pulled onto the man's lap. "So you want us to tie you up like a pretty present?" Barsad ran a palm along John's side, looking down up at him darkly. John blushed and stammered.

"'M not pretty."

"You are quite lovely, John." Bane nearly purred into the shell of his ear. Eres encantador." John felt his skin tingle with the vibrations of Bane's rolled r's. 

"You're too tense, Ptichka." Barsad murmured against his neck in between gentle bites. "Going to let us relax you?" John nodded eagerly and not without a whimper when both men began sucking bruises into his skin.

"Missed you, pajarito."

"Mmhmm. Our bed is definitely less comfortable without you in it."

John bit back a moan but let them help him out of his clothes. Each touch, though unique to each man, had the same sweet reverence and devotion that made John begin to melt. "I missed you both too." He chuckled and wiggled as Bane's fingers traced random shapes along each ridge of his spine slowly. 

"You need to let us finish your arm. It's not good enough for you." Barsad murmured along the curve of his neck in between kisses and stroked the healed skin. "Skin this lovely deserves only the best marks."

John snorted and tugged the other up so he could kiss him properly. " I guess that includes sex bruises and hickies."

"Ofcourse. I, for one, enjoy leaving my mark on you." Bane's voice was thick with possessiveness but it wasn't as off putting as John would have imagined. Bane wasn't the jealous type and seemed confident in their relationship. Maybe a better word would be desire then, John thought idly and let himself sink further into the tangle of arms that held him and the lips that kissed him.

He hadn't realized how relaxed he was until two things happened, the first of which was the warm dribble of lube slipping down the crack of his ass. The second, a slick but firm grip on his cock, drew a surprised grunt from him. "Are we boring you, Ptichka?" Barsad stopped stroking and smirked when John let out a disgruntled sound. The rookie was about to verbalize his displeasure when a broad finger began stroking and spreading the lube. He gave up yelling at Barsad in favor of rolling his hips suggestively, hoping to coax the finger to press in. 

"Looks like you need this more than I thought." Bane nearly purred in John's ear, only serving to make the man want it more. John nodded wordlessly and tried to bite back a moan as Barsad chose that moment to begin stroking him slowly again.

"Fuck yes! Don't tease." He groaned and swiveled his hips in an attempt to get both men to give him more. 

"Perish the thought, Ptichka." Barsad smirked up at him lazily and thumbed at the weeping slit. "Look at you. So wet for us, aren't you? Look at him, Bane." Bane rumbled in response and slid his hand beneath Barsad's to coat his own finger as well before pressing it to Barsad's lips.

John watched, mesmerized, as Barsad licked away the precum and sucked the offered digit until it was pulled away. "You taste so good." Bane repeated the action several times, all the while still teasing John with his other hand. Surprisingly, despite sucking on Bane's fingers with absolute relish, Barsad also seemed content to take John to the edge and no further. 

“Fuck, you're gonna kill me if I don't cum soon." John gritted out before hissing in relief as Bane's finger finally-finally!- slid home slowly. Barsad chuckled and pulled out his own cock before grasping both and drizzling lube until the room filled with the slick sound of each stroke. John tried to cant his hips but Bane held him with one large hand while a second finger was added inside the smaller man.

"A little more, parajito. A little more and I will make you cum." Bane's voice vibrated along John's skin and into his chest. The small tremors only helped to keep him on edge. It wasn't until he was about to truly beg that he finally felt Bane's cock press into him carefully. John gasped and gripped Barsad's shoulders for balance. 

That combined with Barsad's hand stroking their cocks in a slow tight grip would have been more than enough to get him off. However neither artist ever did things in halves-and John shouldn't have been surprised- so John simply gripped Barsad's shoulder as Bane pressed them both into the couch. Barsad captured John's lips in a bruising kiss as Bane set a hard pace.

"Come on, Ptichka. That's it!" Barsad tightened his grip, pumping both their cocks at once, flicking his wrist in every other upstroke. 

They kept at it until each of them were covered in sweat and cum. "I really needed that." John huffed out and blindly groped at both men as they all fought to catch their breath. 

"We did too." Bane pulled out gently and John couldn't help but shiver as lube and cum dribbled from his tender hole. He always enjoyed the feeling and enjoyed it even more when either of them pushed the cum back in when they checked for any tears. He couldn't quite explain it but it felt like an understanding of their intimate bond was, for a short time, something tangible and solid.

"Robin we need to get you to bed. The couch is no good." Barsad was pressing soft kisses to his temples and stroking his hair with his clean hand.

"'S not big enough." John suddenly felt the last few nights and the incredible sex come crashing down on him. All he wanted was to sprawl across the two of them but they were at his apartment with his ridiculously small bed. "Don't leave."

"We weren't planning on it, nuvio." Bane smiled and kissed them both while Barsad wiped himself and John clean.

"We should make our little bird a nest then." John snorted at that, his exhausted brain filling with images of twigs and leaves being brought into the apartment.

"Don' bring trash 'n 'ere” John slurred still giggling at the thought. Barsad and Bane looked at him strangely for a beat before joining in the laughter.

"Oh little bird you are precious when you're tired. Just sit tight and we'll make you a proper nest, without trash." John smirked while he half fell, half rolled off of Barsad's lap and dozed until the "nest" was finished and he was sandwiched between their warm bodies.

"Not-" he paused to yawn."not half bad."

"So glad we could please you, your Majesty.” John’s only response was a deep snore that made the two artists hold him a little closer.


	15. Chapter 15

This is incredible. Bane couldn't help but think when he looked at the way things were going with John. He'd already thought he'd exceeded the alotted amount of good fortune any one person could have when he found Barsad, but then John happened. Yes, Bane was particularly blessed with not one but two men who loved him more than he had ever thought possible. His reflection was interrupted by a particularly loud snore from beneath the covers. Bane chuckled and lifted the blankets to see Barsad had burrowed his head under several pillows while John was somehow twisted up in a sheet. The sight made him laugh so hard he had to slip away so as not to wake his lovers. Or atleast he tried. Before he could stand, John had rolled over and wrapped his leg and arm around his torso, effectively pinning him down. He hummed contentedly and resumed snoring, completely unaware. Bane grinned and ran his fingers through John's hair. Yes, if there was a God or Goddess, Bane must have pleased them extremely well indeed.  
**********  
"Alright here's an easy one. When is it appropriate to fire your weapon when pursuing a suspect?" Barsad sat across from John at the small kitchen table, a stack of flash cards between them. Instead of answering John grimaced and let his head thump against the table. 

"I really don't even care anymore. If they run I should be allowed to shoot them because they're just gonna get off in court anyway." John grumbled to the table.

"Now you sound like a budding vigilante. Do I see spandex in your future?" John snorted and gave Barsad a look. "Now now Ptichka. Lots of systems have flaws but that doesn't mean you can't be a source of change in those areas." John smiled when the other man stroked his hand lightly. "Now Officer Blake when is appropriate to fire your weapon when pursuing a suspect?"  
*****************  
"Little bird have you attempted to write the answers on your hand? Really, John? You didn't think we would notice?" John pouted this time. It was finals week and Bane and Barsad had stepped into help him with the last leg of studying. They even made him flash cards. He was charmed but he'd been at it for several weeks now and had hit the wall. 

"I don't think I was meant to be a cop." John sighed and leaned back while Bane and Barsad exchanged looks.

"Alright let's go."

"Huh? Bane, I can't go anywhere right now. I have to study." John winced and sighed again.

"I don't think you're making too much progress as you are. So let's go for a walk. We can even get some ice cream." Bane nodded but John scowled .  
"I'm not some little kid."

"No one said that, John. But Barsad is right. You need to get out of the apartment for a bit. We don't have to get ice cream." John snorted and grabbed his jacket.

"Well I want some now." Barsad only just covered his grin while Bane sighed heavily as they all filed out of the apartment.   
*******************  
When they got back to the apartment John felt a bit more refreshed but wasn’t too motivated to go back to studying so they all piled onto the couch and flicked through the tv channnels for a bit, even though no one was really paying attention anyway.  
“Tell me about the lion. On your arm I mean."

“Hmm? Oh. Well it;s actually a cover up of a tattoo I got when I was a teenager.” Bane looked a bit sheepish and Barsad had a funny look on his face so the question begged to be asked.

"What was it of? A tribal tattoo?” He smirked,remembering how they both had laughed at him for his tribal tattoo. Bane chuckled and shook his head.

“No it was worse. It was supposed to be a king cobra but it came out looking more like a garden snake. If you squinted. If not, it just looked like a fat, greenish brown worm.” Bane rubbed his armed lightly and Barsad snorted.

“I still wish I had seen that monstrosity."

“No such luck my love.” Bane leaned over to kiss the other artist’s cheek who only shook his head and pushed him away. 

“So why did you get it?” John pushed up Bane’s sleeve to take a closer look. The lion’s head covered the entire top of Bane’s shoulder. It was like looking at a photo, it was so realistic down to the shine on the lion’s textured nose. The mane was ridiculously detailed as well and faded into some kind of vines with white trumpet-like flowers. "And what are those flowers?"

“Well let me tell you about the one that it’s covering first. When I was growing up I was pretty scrawny and being an orphan, I was picked on alot by the older kids in the neighborhood. I thought that if I could look tough I could maybe get them to atleast stop picking on me, so I got it into my head to make them think that King Cobra was my father. He was one of the local gangsters who had become famous for moving the largest amount of cocaine across the border without the U.S. Government ever having enough evidence to charge him with anything more than flying a plane without a license. He was powerful and scary but he also did a lot for the community I lived in. He was a lot like Al Capone, the locals didn’t think he was so bad but the Government wanted him dead. I had also thought that getting a tattoo would help my story and I wanted to get King Cobras symbol. So I went to the only tattoo shop we had on my island which to say the least was worst than you could imagine. Hence the terrible tattoo.”Bane chuckled lightly. “And I still got beat up after the initial novelty wore off."

“So if Barsad didn’t do the cover up, who did?"

"My mentor. Once I left for America I could only find odd handy man jobs but I was fortunate enough to find myself in his shop doing a long term job. That was the first time I got exposed to tattooing as an art form. He was a good man and traded art lessons for jobs around his shop. Later, after he helped me get my citizenship, I became his apprentice and started my career. During that time I learned how to cope with my fears and anxiety and even started therapy. I felt like a new man. However I still had hang ups about my size so I spent a great deal of my time at the gym. I never wanted to feel the weakness that I felt as a child. However, when I started making my own money I realized that I'd finally made something respectable of my life and no longer wanted that awful reminder on my arm. I got the lion to represent the inner strength I had found as opposed to the physical strength I thought I wanted." John was quiet for several moments, considering the man while he stared at the lion.

"What about the flowers?" He traced the white trumpet-like flowers dotting the lion's mane. 

"Morning Glories. I like them for their beauty but also because they remind me that while many things will come to an end there's always hope for something new." The big man smiled and leaned in, kissing both John and Barsad.


	16. Chapter 16

"As much as I love blindfolds I can say that this particular context is less than desirable." Barsad huffed dryly but he was certain neither John nor Bane we're buying the act. Of course he wasn't trying very hard. Not when Robin had announced that they were going somewhere special for his birthday. Barsad would never admit it but he loved surprises. And this was particularly special because it would be his first birthday spent with the younger man.

"Alright we're here! You can take off the blindfold now."John announced cheerfully as Bane's gentle hands guided him out of the car. Barsad looked around at the crashing waves, the dancing gulls, and everything else the beach had to offer. "It's beautiful."

Really?"

"Absolutely." Barsad and Bane followed John down to the beach area, looking around curiously. It was mid October which made it too chilly to go swimming but he brought a big blanket along with sandwiches and sodas. It was all he could afford but both men really seemed to enjoy watching the waves come in. 

The afternoon was spent on the beach talking, mostly about Barsad's most embarrassing moments until the man threatened to find two new boyfriends. Of course that meant Bain and John had to tease him further.

"But then you'd have to spend all that time finding two men who know how to touch you like we do." Bane rumbled and kissed the soft spot just below his ear. Barsad chuckled and leaned into the touch.

"Perhaps." He heard John snort but before he could muster response the younger man was kissing the snarky comment from his lips.

"Who are you trying to kid, hmm?" John's dark brown eyes were already shining with mischief and his too clever fingers were being equally distracting, teasing at the edges of his shirt along his stomach.

"I'm not going to spend my-ah!- b-birthday in jail for indecent exposure because you two can't help your – yourselves." Barsad thought he was to be congratulated for mostly keeping his composure with Bane's lips at his neck and John stroking his hip bone like that.

"Looks to me like you can't control yourself either." Barsad bit back a moan as Bane's large hand cupped his half hard cock.

"And who said anything about indecent exposure?" John smirked up at him and he shivered. "We can just get you off with your pants on. I've done it before."

"Smug little shit." Barsad grunted and bumped into them warm hand now pressing into his groin. "You're both terrible. We could still be seen!" John chuckled and looked around until he grinned at something behind them

"Come on. "He hopped up and tug the phentermine into his feet and drag both men towards a dilapidated looking lifeguard building.

"This looks like it should be condemned. " Barsad looked warily up at the peeling paint on the greying boards. John smirked and jimmied the lock which opened with a metallic pop. And for some reason that turned him on.

"You were the one who didn't want to be seen, Barsad. No complaining now." The other tattoo artist corralled him into the room. Both men grinned and positioned him between them. Any remark he had was quickly forgotten in the wake of John's lips pressing against is in the sweetest way, making him sigh and contentment. Bane, meanwhile, had chosen to kneel and –

"Oh fuck!" Somewhere between kisses the larger man had worked Barsad's jeans down and began palming his growing erection through his boxers.

"That's kind of the plan. What with it being your birthday and all." John huffed in amusement and Barsad really had a snide remark but before he could share it a too clever tongue was working the head of his cock through his boxers. Not to be outdone, the rookie bit into the soft flesh behind his ear, hard enough to leave a bruise. Barsad shivered and pitched his hips forward but Bane held him steady while John's hand braced against the small of his back.

"Unf! I-I take it back Y – you're both deviants and horrible – fuck!" He groaned as John left his neck only to join Bane in torturing his aching cock.

"I think we should take that as a compliment, little bird. What do you think?" Bane winked at John and they both grinned up at him in a way that only made Barsad shiver. He was so fucked! A thought that was proven true when both men untucked his cock and begin to kiss along the shaft, pausing only to lick at it. It made him shiver again but before he could recover, Bane gripped the shaft guided John to suck at the head.

"Fuck!" Barsad whined and felt his knees buckle but two hands braced against his hips. Neither man responded, choosing to focus on other things. John was laving at his weeping slit slowly and Barsad could clearly see the hand not gripping his hip lazily stroking his own cock. Barsad groaned again and stared speechlessly. He loved that John got off from cocksucking so much.

The bright flush was spreading over his features and Barsad couldn't help but trace it with his fingertips. By now the flesh would be spreading down his neck and across his chest. He wanted to see it and trace the path with his tongue over and over until-oh! His thoughts stuttered to silence when his cock was treated to an altogether different sensation. Bane, that wicked bastard, had taken a hold of his cock and sucked it down and want to go, letting the head press against the back of his throat. It was just as good as John's gently sucks and licks and Barsad would have been saying as much except he was desperately trying not to topple over or cum too soon. He gripped both of their shoulders for support and got lost in the heat and suction of his lovers' mouths.

"Everything alright up there?" John smirked up at him from sucking a cherry red mark into his hip.

"Filthy little-" John cut him off with a vicious bite that only made his cock twitch in Bane's mouth.

"Am I still a little shit?"

"No. Now you're a filthy tease." He bit out as Bane chose that particular moment to pull off of his cock with a small slurp to rumble up at him. 

"Not very nice when we're about to make you cum." Again whatever clever thing that Barsad had to say was obliterated by some dirty trick. This time it was Bane tugging his jeans all the way down before John returned to sucking him off while the bigger man licked and nibbled and at his balls. 

"F-fuck!" He whined and pitched forward against their bodies. It was so good, so perfect that he gave up on trying not to lose his composure.  And simply got lost in it all.

Before too long he was covered in sweat and begging to cum. His fingers dug into their muscles but neither seemed to mind it or even noticed for all the filthy, wet sounds they were making in between moaning. The sound would have been enough but then there were the vibrations thrumming from their lips and over his sentsitive cock. It was those incredible tremors that sent him over. He came so fast that he barely could make a warning sound but Bane and John read his body just as easily. Barsad gasped and watched John suck him through his orgasm and nearly lost it again when the brunette drew Bane into the filthiest kiss he'd ever had the pleasure to witnessed as Bane licked the remnants of his cum from John's mouth. 


End file.
